


What else should we do when talking's for functioning people?

by SinpaiCasanova (Bladerunnerblue)



Series: The adventures of Steve and Bucky: Professional porn stars [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Coffee Shops, Come Eating, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Felching, M/M, Masturbation, Musical References, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Tony Stark, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Tattoos, The plot got away from me, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel), Voyeurism, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladerunnerblue/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: “Oh, that reminds me,” Bucky abruptly said, to which Steve then answered with a startled noise that wasn’t entirely human. Bucky, as always, paid it no mind beyond a telling grin. He was having fun with this now. “Tony wanted me to talk to you about an upcoming vid we’d be doing with a third party.”“Uhm–like a three-way?” Was Steve’s very eloquent response to that.Bucky snorted, which made Steve feel like an inexperienced idiot. “Yeah, like a three-way. Just imagine me as the creamy center of a double-stuffed golden oreo. Two slabs of meat in a single bun-”Oh, my sweet Jesus. Are they really having this conversation over fucking coffee right now?“I–uh–Tony wants to us to–I mean, he wants you to–” Steve was struggling now. Like he clearly wasn’t ten seconds beforehand when Bucky first mentioned it. Bucky was having the time of his life trying to explain to Steve that he’d be taking two cocks up his ass instead of just one, though. So that was something. “Why would he ask for that?”Bucky arched a single brow at him, perplexed. “Who wouldn’t ask for that? Three-ways are fucking awesome.”Point taken. Steve, you're a goddamn idiot.
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Series: The adventures of Steve and Bucky: Professional porn stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548241
Comments: 175
Kudos: 463





	1. Nordic(k) Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbitebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/gifts), [bisexualcapps (SaltyCalm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCalm/gifts).



> I'm back! And so are these two idiots. This will be another two-shot with the second chapter added sometime next week because I need that swift kick in the ass to keep me on track.
> 
> Not beta-read, so please forgive any mistakes 💜

They do end up getting coffee, much to Steve's delight, who assumed Bucky was just humoring him at the awkward time he’d asked. 

In hindsight, it wasn't the best moment to ask someone on a coffee date that's not _technically_ a date, and he could have used a bit more tact in the actual asking, but there's no point sweating over the how and why it happened when it ended up working out in his favor in the end anyway.

Steve asked, Bucky said yes, and so here they are.

It's half-past nine in the morning on a Saturday in early October, and Bucky is looking exquisitely soft in a tight white sweater and a pair of burgundy slim-fit Chinos that hug his ass in a way that should be downright criminal to behold in such a public place. 

Honestly, what’s he doing with all that ass for anyway?

Trying to kill Steve with a massive coronary, apparently.

Bucky’s long hair is pulled back in a messy bun at the base of his skull, sharp jaw shaved smooth and grey eyes sleepy and hooded like he isn't used to functioning at this hour of the day, much less going on a _not-date_ with a co-worker before he’s even fully awake. 

He's gorgeous, and as per usual, Steve is absolutely besotted by him to the point where he's doing that slack-jawed staring thing he's come to recognize is his _"Mooning over Bucky"_ face.

Bucky, to Steve's relief, doesn't seem to care. He's much too enraptured with the green concoction sloshing around in his paper coffee cup to notice the way Steve's creeping at him from behind his glasses. 

_Christ,_ he's hopeless.

_Artwork by Middimidori_

"This matcha tastes like a blended up bag of yard work, but surprisingly, I'm kinda into it," Bucky muttered into his latte, pink tongue darting out to lick the foam from his upper lip; which is a motion Steve absolutely does _not_ track with his eyes like he's dying for Bucky to use him like his own personal napkin, which he’ll admit is a weird fantasy to have, even for him. "That reminds me, who the fuck pays seven bucks for black coffee. And then drinks it with nothing in it. Like a _heathen."_

Steve glanced down at his cup of overpriced black sludge, one eyebrow raised at the sheer vehemence Bucky packed into that statement, like his innocuous cup of Joe personally offended him in some irredeemable way.

"You know, not everyone has a sugar addiction they need to feed, Buck." Steve pointed out with a shrug, noting the seven gored open sugar packets littering the table like tombstones in a boneyard. "Plain coffee’s pretty good–"

" _No_. It's bitter and gross and tastes like dirt." Bucky pointedly clarified, to which Steve then argued, "says the guy that smokes menthols after sex."

"Hey, I _like_ menthols. And it's not my fault I need a fix after you fuck me into the stratosphere, pal. You're an enabler, and no, that is not an opinion. It's a _fact_."

“And you’re basing this information on what?”

“On the well-documented footage of you gaping my asshole with your fat dick, then offering me a light afterward ‘cause you’re a gentleman or some shit,” Bucky explained with a smirk, and it wasn’t lost on Steve how little Bucky seemed to care that there were others around that could hear everything he just said.

With any retort he had now withered to dust on the tip of his tongue, Steve just sat there, staring wide-eyed with an embarrassingly telling blush spreading from his cheeks to his chest. Bucky, however, appeared to take pride in bringing out that luscious pink tint whenever he could, and so the smug smile on his face only grew in intensity until he closely resembled a grinning Grinch plotting to rob Whoville blind on Christmas eve.

Was it weird that Steve found the resemblance to be charming? Probably. Bucky could just about do or say anything and Steve would still be struck stupid by how deeply he adored him. Well, _almost_ anything. Steve still had morals and stuff to uphold, which he figured were similar to Bucky’s anyway, so with that thought in mind, he allowed himself to pine a bit longer for the adorable little trouble-maker sitting across from him at a table for two in the back of a pretentious coffee shop.

He swallowed back the sigh perched under his chin when Bucky’s eyes finally left his, his gaze landing on the table almost bashfully. Steve was pretty sure they were having a moment there, staring each other down like it was a challenge for either to look away. Well, at least for Steve it was. He had no idea what was going on inside Bucky’s mind just then, but judging from the calm, cool expression he wore while Steve was flushing seven shades of red, it was safe to say that Bucky wasn’t exactly having an existential crisis over their prolonged eye contact like Steve obviously was.

“You know, for someone who spouts some filthy fucking pillow talk, you sure do blush at shoptalk a lot,” Bucky said, taking another drink of whatever the hell that green shit was in his coffee cup while Steve sputtered indignantly, grasping desperately for a response that wasn’t too defensive, yet still maintained some of the dignity he’d lost.

“I do not,” He squawked, his voice pitching higher than he wanted it to, which wasn’t helping his cause at all. “I can give just as good as I get, Buck.”

“Oh, I’m _well_ aware of how good you can give, Rogers,” Bucky was back to grinning maniacally like the goddamn Cheshire cat, which shouldn’t have been so damn adorable but lately Steve’s brain was having difficulty distinguishing _That look is vaguely threatening_ from _He’s so cute I wanna pinch his cheeks._ It’s a travesty, really.

Alexa, play _Arms of an Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan. 

“I just meant it’s kinda cute when you get all Blushing Virgin on me. And by ‘cute’ I mean it gives me the strong urge to dirty you up on the table _right fucking now_.”

Steve swallowed, nearly choking on his own spit as his cheeks flushed scarlet once again. 

_Goddamn stupid Irish complexion!_

Bucky smirked, tipping his head back to finish the last few swigs of his matcha while Steve coughed wetly into a napkin. The simple–but unnecessary–motion clearly exposed the long column of his throat that Steve’s marked up with teeth and tongue on two separate occasions now, almost like the act was an enticement of its own. Which it was. Bucky had to know what he was doing to Steve by now. He _had_ to know, had to revel in the simplest of things turning Steve from a suave and capable lover to a bumbling love-struck fool with sweaty palms and a racing pulse. It’s like he does it on purpose just to watch Steve freeze up.

How does this happen every fucking time? It’s like the moment he thought he had a handle on whatever it was that made Bucky so magnetic to him, he went and did something to knock Steve square on his ass again. The absolute tactical _bastard_.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Bucky abruptly said, to which Steve then answered with a startled noise that wasn’t entirely human. Bucky, as always, paid it no mind beyond a telling grin. He was having fun with this now. “Tony wanted me to talk to you about an upcoming vid we’d be doing with a third party.”

“Uhm–like a three-way?” Was Steve’s very eloquent response to that.

Bucky snorted, which made Steve feel like an inexperienced idiot. “Yeah, like a three-way. Just imagine me as the creamy center of a double-stuffed golden oreo. Two slabs of meat in a single bun-”

Oh, my sweet Jesus. Are they really having this conversation over fucking _coffee_ right now? 

“I–uh–Tony wants to us to–I mean, he wants you to–” Steve was struggling now. Like he clearly wasn’t ten seconds beforehand when Bucky first mentioned it. Bucky was having the time of his life trying to explain to Steve that he’d be taking two cocks up his ass instead of just one, though. So that was something. “Why would he ask for that?”

Bucky arched a single brow at him, perplexed. “Who wouldn’t ask for that? Three-ways are fucking awesome.”

Point taken. Steve, you're a goddamn idiot.

“No, I get that, but I guess I’m just surprised that Tony wants me involved in that. I’m not exactly a veteran when it comes to having sex on screen.”

“Have you ever watched an all-male threesome before?”

“Well, yeah, Buck.” Steve scoffed, lowering his voice to something more intimate once he realized that they were still sitting in a very public place, talking about something very private. “I’m not a prude.”

“Okay then,” Bucky shrugged, as if that settled the matter for good. “Tony can walk you through the particulars if you want, but I know for a fact that you’ll be just fine. I seem to recall that you learn on the fly, pal. And Thor, the guy we’ll be working with, is fucking phenomenal at this type of stuff. You’ll be in good hands, if you choose to do it at all, that is.”

“No pressure if you say no,” Bucky hastily added, as if he suddenly realized how pushy his previous statements were. “Tony really wants this for us, and if I’m honest, so do I, but it's really up to you, pal. This is your call.”

Steve paused, chewing over the idea that already appeared to be set in stone. He’d signed his dick over to Tony fucking Stark and already he was being thrown into situations he didn’t know if he was ready to handle. Would he be okay with sharing Bucky with another person? Another actor with more experience than him, for that matter. If he’s honest with himself, the thought of watching Bucky fall apart in any other arms but his own didn’t sound like something he’d be all that into, but then again, what choice did he have?

Did he really think it would be just him and Bucky from here on out? That he wouldn’t have to pair with anyone else on Tony’s wide array of talented actors, even though it clearly stated otherwise in the contract that he'd signed weeks prior?

Bucky didn’t solely belong to Steve anyway. They weren’t dating. Couldn’t even if they wanted to. Being with other people was literally in their job description, and Steve was a fool for getting so caught up in a future he could never have with a man who may not even want him in that way to begin with. 

But still, Steve can’t help but hope that someday the reality of their situation might change for the better. Someday, God willing, they could be together.

Steve chewed his lip, considering. If this is something Bucky wanted, and in doing this he’d make Bucky happy, then who was he say no? Didn’t he want Bucky to be happy?

Well, of course he did. It’s all he wanted, really. But he wasn’t about to agree to something he was firmly on the fence about just to please Bucky, who wouldn’t want that for him anyway. If Steve was going to do this, he was going to go into it one hundred percent sure that it was what he wanted too.

“Can I think it over?” Steve asked, hating how meek his own voice sounded as he posed the question. 

To his credit, Bucky didn’t even bat an eyelash at Steve’s hesitance. 

“Of, course. Take as long as you need, Steve.” He smiled genuinely, his expression soft and understanding. Steve swooned that much harder from the mere sight of it. Bucky’s right hand was cupped over the top of Steve’s left, and the sudden connection to warm skin and soothing comfort was damn near electrifying, so much so that Steve had to fight back the shiver that raced down his spine like lightning. “If you decide that this isn’t your cup of tea, just let me know and I’ll tell Tony to back off, alright? You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with just because you happen to show your dick on camera for a living. Doing porn doesn’t invalidate consent, and we are not objects with no free will. We do this because we want to, not because we have to.” 

“Thanks, Buck.” Steve murmured, shifting his hand beneath Bucky’s to lace their fingers together. The angle is a little awkward, but despite the twinge in his wrist and the ache in his forearm, Steve had no plans of ever letting go. It was worth the pain just to hold Bucky’s hand for a while. He'd do just about anything for Bucky at this point. “I’ll think it over and let you know.”

* * *

And think over it, Steve did.

It was a few hours after they’d left the coffee shop that Steve found himself in bed, laptop on his thighs with his eyes raptly watching the figures on the screen. 

After his talk with Bucky, Steve could just about narrow his tripping points down to two specific things: sharing Bucky with another actor, and the mystery actor himself that Steve knew next to nothing about. 

He could admit, after giving it some thought, that a three-way with Bucky did sound appealing. I mean, the whole ‘it’s better to have two cakes than one’ argument popped up a time or two, and Steve trusted Bucky’s judgment on the guy he’d be working with for this, so if he said that everything would be fine, then maybe it really would be.

But before Steve could settle on a definitive answer, he had to do a little research first, which is how he ended up searching Pornhub for any and all videos that contained one James Buchanan Barnes and some guy named Thor Last-name-not-given.

Turned out, Thor and Bucky were a very popular search option, seconded by that one video of Boomer Banks fucking the hell out of Ricky Roman. _Sweet Jesus_ that one was intense. Anyway, the video in question that had the most search results, the highest ratings, the highest _anything_ , was innocuously called _Nordic(k) Nights_ , which looking back on it, wasn’t innocuous _at all._

The thumbnail clip was one of those cheesy montage things that easily broke down what you’d see way before you even clicked on it, but _holy fucking shit_ was it everything Steve didn’t know he needed until right then and there.

The guy starring opposite Bucky in this fucking outdoors scenario they’d found themselves in–Thor Odinson–was a golden God in every way that mattered. His long blond hair was pulled back off his shoulders in some sort of intricate Viking braid, and his thick beard was twisted and bejeweled down the middle like he’d just stepped off a Saxon battlefield to fuck the shit out of an unsuspecting Bucky Barnes.

 _One would be so lucky,_ he found himself thinking.

From what he could see (because Steve still hadn’t actually clicked on the damn video), every inch of Thor’s broad and muscled torso was inked with what appeared to be a vivid battle scene from the dark ages. Though, he couldn’t really tell what it was with how quickly Thor moved on screen, so he was kind of forced to speculate there.

The tattoo itself covered both chest and back, like a breastplate of armor, while his arms were equally sleeved with a diamond-like chainmail pattern, so he definitely took the whole looking-like-a-Viking thing to heart, apparently. 

Apprehensively, Steve slid his finger across the trackpad and clicked on the video, and boy, if he thought the thumbnail clip was intense, he had no idea what intense truly was.

The video itself was only about five minutes long, cutting through the bullshit filler material and quite literally tossing the viewer headfirst into the meat of it all. Some sites that you have to pay for will only allow so much on sister sites like Pornhub, narrowing down a half-hour video into a three minute fuck that’s just long enough to get you off, and perhaps coax you into seeking out the rest of it at the expense of your credit card.

The video starts with Bucky on his knees, face twisted up in what looked like obvious discomfort as Thor held him tightly by the back of his hair and vigorously fucked his mouth. Steve could hear the wet squelching of Bucky’s throat as the head of Thor’s cock–which was both longer and thicker than Steve’s–attempted to force its way into Bucky’s already constricted windpipe.

Bucky held his mouth open obediently, drool sliding down his smooth chin to string messily on his bare chest while fresh tears welled up in his reddened eyes, wetting his cheeks and eyelashes as he rapidly blinked.

“Shh...That’s it, Darling,” Thor's thunderous voice soothed, holding his narrow hips still as he quite literally choked Bucky with the length of his dick. “ _Good boy._ You’re taking it so well, love. So good for me, aren’t you?”

If Bucky could have whined at the praise, Steve was sure he would have, knowing just how much Bucky craved it during sex.

His body convulsed a little, a shiver racing through his core as Thor rocked his hips, finally pulling back to allow Bucky to breathe. He gasped, coughing wetly a few times as Thor calmly pet his hair with one hand and traced the slick head of his cock around Bucky’s swollen lips with the other.

“Easy, Sweetheart, easy.” Thor cooed, and it was then, when Bucky turned his pleading, wet eyes up to the man that easily dwarfed him in size, that Steve realized he’d been roughly cupping his own hard cock where it strained against the zipper of his jeans, helpless against the sight of Bucky Barnes worked over to the point of tears.

 _“Fuck,”_ Steve breathed, scooting his laptop back a bit so he could work open his jeans, quickly pulling out his half-hard cock with a relieved groan. He spat into his palm and slid his tightened fist over the weeping head of his prick, eyes glued to the image of Thor bodily lifting Bucky up from his place on the ground by the hair on his head.

Bucky went willingly, couldn’t otherwise, and followed Thor’s wordless instruction as they sealed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that should have been downright disgusting, given Bucky’s current state.

The way Thor held him–one hand in his hair, the other sliding up to wrap around Bucky's right wrist–possessively claiming his mouth with rough, biting kisses that left Bucky's pretty lips red and puffy, was primal and heady, drawing forth a side of Steve he hadn't even known was there. 

He liked this; watching as Thor led Bucky to the picnic table Steve hadn't even realized was there, where he spun Bucky around by his wrist and slammed him chest first onto the smooth wood, kicking apart his legs to slot himself behind Bucky.

Steve's hand moved quicker, stroking to reach release more than to tease. Of course, there was a small part of Steve that felt odd about how he was responding to this. He'd never considered himself a voyeur before, and yet here he is, panting as he fucked his fist, getting off on how pliant Bucky became under Thor's rough hands. 

Just like he had with Steve twice before.

"Spread yourself," Thor commanded, and Bucky wordlessly complied, reaching back with his left hand to spread his cheeks as wide as he could while Thor pinned his right arm high up on his back. "Very good, little one. So eager to stuff your greedy hole with cock, aren't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Bucky whimpered, voice high and reedy. "Want it. _Please_!" 

"C'mon, Thor, fuck his little ass," Steve found himself saying, surprised at how hungry he was to see Thor feeding his cock into Bucky with nothing more than a healthy smattering of spit on his already greased up hole. Steve knew the ins and outs of the business by now, and how they'd never let Bucky take a cock up his ass with nothing but saliva for lube, but still, knowing the truth didn't spoil the scene. If anything it only made it hotter, knowing that Bucky was safe. 

The sound of Thor's hips slapping against Bucky's ass quickly matched the pace to which Steve stroked his cock, and the symphony of breathless moans and whines that poured out of Bucky mouth as he was fucked against a picnic table only hastened Steve's need for release.

Thor pulled out just as abruptly as he'd shoved in, twirling Bucky around to face him with a quick yank of his arm. Bucky fell into Thor's arms gracelessly, his limbs as limp and boneless as they always were when Bucky became drunk on dick.

Thor lifted him up into his strong arms effortlessly, laying him down against the table before spreading Bucky's legs apart as wide as they'd go and sliding that thick cock back inside of him with a sigh that Bucky echoed.

There wasn't much talking going on once Thor had set his hips to a merciless pace, only endless whimpering from Bucky and those deep groans of pleasure from the depths of Thor's massive chest could be heard. 

Pleasure Steve had experienced first hand.

He knew how tight Bucky's ass was. How his walls fluttered and clenched around his prick when he was getting close to climax.

Steve could hear it in the way Bucky's voice raised in pitch, how his body locked up rigidly when pleasure and pain became a raging river dead set on sweeping him away in the rapids. 

He was getting close, and so too was Steve, whose leaking cock pulsed desperately in his hand, begging to come.

Thor's hand wrapped around Bucky's throat, then, squeezing gently at _just_ the right moment, and then it happened.

In one truly euphoric moment, Bucky's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open, letting out a soundless scream as he painted his own belly with thick lines of spunk. Steve wasn't too far behind him, coming hard with a series of deep moans that left his body spent and heavy; bliss sweeping in to cover him like a weighted blanket.

Thor was the last to achieve orgasm, and when Steve finally opened his eyes to the sound of a primal growl, he saw the moment it happened: Thor pulling out to quickly jack himself off, mixing their release together seamlessly with a brush of his fingertips across Bucky's chest.

He didn't get to see if Thor was sweet to Bucky afterward as Steve had always been. By then the video had ended and Steve was left with nothing more than a sense of unrest in his chest and a sticky mess of jizz quickly crusting where it streaked across his hand and stomach.

He sighed, lazily shoving his laptop off of his thighs to shuck his pants and boxers off; using his discarded underwear to clean himself off, which was truly the pinnacle of disgusting, post-sex indolence, but who really cared?

No one was around to see it but him.

With a surety–and a newfound kink–he hadn't had before, Steve reached for his phone, instantly pulling up Bucky's contact info to seal the deal. He wasn't sure how he'd feel when the time came to actually fuck Bucky in tandem with Thor, but he was suddenly sure of two things:

  1. Watching Bucky get railed into next week, even if his cock wasn't involved, is fucking hot as hell, and Steve wanted to see it again. Up close and personal this time.
  2. Sexual attraction is a spectrum, and Steve is now somewhere between hopelessly stuck on Bucky Barnes and he'd happily go bobbing for apples in Thor Odinson's ass if given the chance, as he was sure anyone with a functioning brain stem would do.



So, with no further qualms about petty things like jealousy or inadequacy, Steve typed out a simple text and sent it to Bucky.

> ME: [4:35 PM] I'm in

Bucky's enthusiastic response came a few minutes later.

> BUCKY: [4:42 PM] jsndkdjsks :D <3 <3 You're the best Stevie!!

_Fuck_ , what the hell was he getting himself into this time?


	2. Unexpected guests bring big changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little interlude ❤✌

It’s a quarter past five on a Monday, and Steve is lounging on his tiny couch in the living room of his apartment that also doubled as the kitchen; open laptop perched on his right thigh, a half-eaten Hot Pocket with molten cheese oozing out of the imprint his teeth left behind balanced precariously on his left. 

The sun is beginning to set, the nine to fivers noisily commuting home on the street below doing little to break Steve out of the odd trance he’d found himself stuck in since Saturday, and after spending two days trapped in a black hole of double penetration and spitroasting, he’s truly a gloriously _disgusting_ sight to behold. 

There’s a grease stain outlining his five-star dinner on the thigh of his sweatpants, crumbs of unknown origin bespeckling his wrinkled shirt like glitter after a rave, his hair is a tangled mess of oil and pomade and there are questionable smudges on the lenses of his glasses that make him want to take a bath in bleach, but at least no one else but him had to see how far he’d fallen into self-negligent depravity, so there was that.

He may be barely scraping by on rent and lonely as hell without a roommate there to keep him sane and financially supported, but no roommate also meant that he could unhealthily binge-watch porn in the name of research without fear of judgment or an impromptu intervention for the sake of his wellbeing. 

Okay, so maybe he was going a little overboard here, but knowing that he’d be participating in something he’d never done before–that would be filmed for public consumption, no less–sort of lit a fire under Steve’s ass, and once he’d agreed to become the third wheel in Bucky and Thor’s little fuck-fest on film, he had to face the sudden reality that he had no idea what he’d be walking into when the time came to actually shoot the scene.

Obviously, Steve’s no stranger to sex, even the freaky kind that made you question your life choices afterward. But he’d never taken part in a threesome before, so naturally, he was freaking the fuck out, cramming his brain full to bursting with as much knowledge on the matter as he could before _Double-Dicking Day_ came around and exposed him for the inexperienced loser he always knew he was.

It didn't help that Thor had _at least_ a dozen or so videos that featured him and another strapping young fellow overstuffing some crying twink's ass with a heaping helping of Nordic cock, or that the cock in question was clearly the Alpha in comparison to Steve's, which his wounded pride was already trying to come to terms with, but whatever. He was cool with it.

Okay, maybe he's wasn't, but that didn't mean he had to concede to his insecurity or anything. Right?

So what if Thor had more experience than him, and could clearly satisfy Bucky on his own with a cock that's large enough to have its own gravitational pull. So what if his once assuaged fear of losing Bucky to Thor had come back with a vengeance, and now he was spiraling into the darkness of his own mind, bouncing back and forth between _I'm okay with this_ and _I'm definitely_ **_not_ ** _okay with this,_ but he'd already said yes to Bucky and if he pulled out now he'd be so disappointed and upset and Steve's just gonna fuck it up anyway when his stupid _"Me, Alpha. Bucky, mine."_ brain stepped in to assert itself with Thor and–

"Stevie?" Called a heavenly voice from beyond his front door. A very frighteningly familiar voice that definitely _should not_ be here right now because Steve absolutely did _not_ give Bucky Barnes his home address! 

What the fuck is he doing here!?

There's porn loudly playing on his laptop, his apartment looked like it was caught the aftermath of a natural disaster, and Steve very much resembled a drifter living under the overpass with Hot Pocket breath and two-day-old filth built up on his skin.

This is, by far, the worst day of Steve Rogers' life. Including that one time he got his head stuck in the metal railing of a staircase and had to have the fire department cut him free.

Steve's soul nearly ejected itself from his body at the subsequent knock that rattled the door frame, or maybe that was just Steve's ass hitting the floor when he'd flung himself off of the couch like it was suddenly on fire.

 _"Fuck!"_ He yelped when his toe smashed into the leg of the coffee table, laptop thrown halfway across the room and still miraculously playing Thor's latest feature film _'You Better Shut Your Mouth or I'm Gonna Fuck It'_ at full fucking volume for everyone in the damn neighborhood to hear. Including Bucky, who'd paused briefly to listen to the ruckus coming from inside the apartment before asking if Steve was okay because he was thoughtful like that.

"Uh–y-yeah!" Steve hollered back, voice cracking with stress as he all but dove across the room to shut the lid on the offending laptop. "Never better!"

As fate would have it, the incriminating video continued to play for another ten seconds before finally going silent, but by then Thor had already commanded the twink he'd been fucking to _"take his dick like the bitch he was,"_ and said bitch answered his incredibly kind request with a wanton, whorish moan that Bucky _definitely_ heard because Steve would be hearing that in his goddamn sleep for years to come.

_Fuck. Everything._

Bucky was remarkably quiet for a moment that seemed to stretch on into eternity, and then, almost as if he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary at all, he said, "You gonna open up, or just leave me to stand out here all night?" 

Well, he very much couldn't do either of those things for various reasons. Most notably being the state of his apartment and the disheveled nature of Steve himself. But it wasn't like he could just tell Bucky to get lost and then not immediately be deemed an asshole of the highest order, so quite simply, Steve was fucked.

He sucked in a fortifying breath, silently kicking his own ass for letting himself go as long as he had without tending to his basic human needs, like a shower, or a meal that wasn’t composed entirely of sodium and byproducts that would undoubtedly make him patient zero for the next disease trying to wipe humanity out. But whatever. There was nothing for it, and Steve simply didn’t have enough time at the moment to make himself appear more put together than he really was. Y’know, more human and less like a cave troll that would use the dust from Bucky’s bones to make his bread. 

“Steve?” Bucky hesitantly called out when Steve still hadn’t responded, and it was then, as he was flitting about the apartment like a hummingbird on crack, literally throwing the dirty dishes piled up in the sink into the dishwasher, that he remembered he couldn’t actually communicate with Bucky telepathically. He had to use real _words_ to voice his thoughts and feelings so Bucky would understand him, which was just ridiculous, really. 

It’s 2020 for God’s sake, and he still had to use his mouth to talk to people like a barbarian. Completely unrealistic.

“Just a second! Uh- D-don’t come in here just yet. I’m, uh–there’s a bird loose in the living room!” He shouted a bit too loudly, hastily shoving the clothes that littered the bedroom floor into his closet and tossing pretty much anything else that was out of place in random drawers or cabinets just to contain some of the madness.

Bucky paused, incredulity coloring the silence between them. “Okay...I can just come back another time if y-”

“No! Don’t leave!” Steve yelped, startling himself with how desperate he sounded just then. The only thing worse than having Bucky in his apartment was making Bucky leave, thinking he wasn’t welcome in Steve’s little one-bedroom walk-up. Hell, Bucky was more than welcome to haunt this space if he wanted to. However, a little warning would have been nice. “I’ll only be a second longer.”

“I-” Bucky started, stopping after the first syllable to consider the oddity that was Steven Grant Rogers. That poor man was probably so confused right now. “...Okay?”

Steve stepped into the bathroom, aggressively scrubbing the remnants of his Hot Pocket (which he may have accidentally thrown into his closet with the clothes he’d scooped up from the floor. Oops.) from his mouth with a healthy dollop of cinnamon toothpaste he’d taken a liking to after tasting it on Bucky that first time they were together. He then raked a shaky hand damp with water from the tap through the longer fringe of his undercut to try and tame it, his exasperated sigh twisting into a whine when it only made him look like a 40s rooster that’d just discovered the wonders of hair cream.

“Fuck. Shit. _Fucking shit!”_ Steve hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to fix it, which only made it look that much worse; tufts of hair sticking up this way and that like he’d stuck a fork into an electrical socket. Of course, the day he finally had Bucky Barnes in his apartment was also the day he happened to look like a swamp monster. This was literally Steve’s worst nightmare come to life. Somebody put him out of his misery. Please.

“God damn it!”

Bucky was uncharacteristically quiet at that point, and by the time Steve had given up on his efforts to fix his greasy appearance and begrudgingly marched his sorry ass to the door to finally open it, he almost believed Bucky had given up and just...left.

God knows Steve wouldn’t blame him if he had.

But no, Bucky was there when Steve pulled the door open a bit too forcefully to be casual, looked bemused and slightly concerned in the most charmingly fond way imaginable.

Steve’s insides squirmed under the weight of his attention, noticing the way Bucky’s eyes drifted over every square inch of Steve that he could find, cataloging the grease stain on his pant leg, the fingerprint smudges on his glasses, his greasy, slicked-back hair, and the red tint of his mouth where the cinnamon toothpaste had irritated the sensitive skin around his lips.

Steve looked like that one chick from _Contracted_ , which was always a good thing when he received random visits from the man he was rapidly falling in love with, and to add insult to injury, Bucky looked as if he’d just stepped off a runway; dressed in black skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a black silk bomber jacket with a holographic rainbow stripe trailing up each arm. His hair was partially pulled back in a half-bun, little wisps framing his face where they’d fallen loose at the sides. 

Steve sighed internally, the sight of Bucky standing in his doorway was something he couldn’t quite put a name to. He just knew that it felt right to have him here, even though the circumstances could have been a bit better on Steve’s end.

Seriously, how in the hell did Bucky know where Steve lived? It was like just thinking about him somehow spawned him into existence, like some interdimensional genie could hear the porn from Steve’s apartment and then _poof_. Insta Bucky. I mean, that’s how genies work right? Or maybe you had to rub something to get it to cooperate? Steve’s definitely been doing a lot of rubbing lately so it wasn’t completely outside the realm of possibility for that to be the reason for Bucky’s sudden and unexplained appearance in Steve’s hallway.

“Bucky,” He choked out around the lump in his throat, “Hi–what are you–uh–what’re you doing here? How do you–how’d you know where I live?”

“That’s a hell of a greeting, Rogers,” Bucky said, lips stretching into a cheeky grin that nearly made Steve’s knees give out. “Really makes a guy feel wanted, y’know?”

Then, almost like an afterthought, he said, “Tony gave me your address. You took me to get coffee, so I wanted to drop by and return the favor.”

 _Oh_. That’s when he spotted it, the cardboard drink carrier–from the same coffee shop they’d visited just two days before, no less–clutched in Bucky’s left hand. 

There was so much there to unpack, from Bucky seeking out Steve’s address to Tony actually _giving it to him like that wasn’t a huge breach of privacy_ , to Bucky bringing Steve coffee straight to his front door like the world’s sexiest delivery boy because he felt he owed Steve for last time, which wasn’t the case at all. Bucky didn’t owe him a damn thing. 

Steve wanted to tell him that, wanted Bucky to know that it was his absolute pleasure to take him out for coffee, but somewhere in between Steve’s brain and his tongue, something went horribly, terribly wrong, because what actually came out of his mouth was, “It’s six o’clock.”

Bucky glanced down at his wristwatch, the crease between his eyebrows only growing in depth as Steve’s odd response to his gesture sank in. “Uh, yeah, so it is.” Then, “is this a bad time? I tried calling but you didn’t pick up, so I thought I’d just...swing by and see if you were home.”

Bucky looked uncomfortable now, like a skittish cat anxious to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Steve couldn’t have that, so he tried to make words with his mouth once again and ended up with, “Caffeine-induced insomnia is a real thing, y'know. I saw a documentary on it once. It was terrifying.”

Bucky snorted at that, his eyes crinkling up at the sides adorably. “Relax, grandpa. It’s green tea. _Decaf_.”

“Ah, right. Of course it is,” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. “You wanna come in or-?”

“No, I want to stand out in this hallway that smells like seventeen different types of cooking and burnt hair while we awkwardly chat in the doorway, seems like a real good time.” Bucky deadpanned, and his bone-dry delivery startled a goose-honk of a laugh out of Steve’s dumb mouth as he stepped to the side to let Bucky in, closing the door behind him with a soft _'click'_.

“Did’ja catch that bird?” Bucky asked once he'd set the drink carrier down on the coffee table, absentmindedly glancing around the small apartment that was still in a state of moderate disarray. Steve shot him an exceptionally bizarre look at that, like he had no clue what Bucky was talking about. Bucky, however, had that smug _fat-cat-that-ate-the-canary_ smile plastered on his stupidly beautiful face, and Steve wanted to wipe it off his mouth with his own mouth, preferably. Anything just to even the playing field a bit.

"He flew out the window," Steve answered, suddenly remembering his own lame excuse for stalling. "Damn pigeons 'r everywhere." 

"Yeah, it's a real epidemic." 

Steve defensively crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowed petulantly. "You think I'm lying?" 

"I know you are."

"How's that?"

"Well, for starters," Bucky began, stalking back toward Steve after he'd wandered around the tiny one-bedroom, all grace and deadly intent. "I heard an awful lot of _moaning_ coming from in here, your cheeks are flushed and you're sweating like you're nervous." 

He's so close all of a sudden, stepping into Steve's space just to back him up against the wall by the door. Bucky's voice dropped an octave when Steve's back touched the floral wallpaper, coming out breathy and heady as his lips gently brushed against Steve's bearded jawline; the need in his voice hooking into Steve's gut, tugging his stomach up to lodge in his throat. 

"What are you hiding from me, Steven?" He murmured against his skin, and all coherent thought abandoned Steve at the question. "Were you being a _naughty_ boy?"

Steve swallowed thickly. "I–um–"

"Nah, I'm just fuckin' with you," Bucky laughed– _he_ _laughed!_ –as he stepped back, making his way toward the couch where Steve's laptop was idly sitting on one of the ugly, beige-colored cushions. "Had you for a second though, hm?"

“I–huh?” Steve blinked, stunned by the metaphorical bucket of ice water Bucky had just dumped down the back of his shirt with that little stunt. 

Needless to say, Steve wasn’t laughing. At all.

He was still trying to scoop his heart out of his ass when he’d noticed Bucky’s curious eyes darting straight to his laptop, and from then until he’d reached out to snatch it from the couch cushion like the thieving raccoon he was, time itself slowed down to a bitter crawl filled with shame and regret.

Steve could almost hear himself shouting, that prolonged, slow-motion _“NO!”_ crawling up the back of his throat as Bucky slid the laptop from the cushion to his lap, fingers poised to lift the lid and reveal the huge, mortifying secret that Steve had desperately tried to hide: that a man that does porn also watches porn in the privacy of his own damn apartment. The absolute _horror_ of it all. 

Perhaps now Steve understood why everyone he’d ever known had always said he was a drama king.

“Hey!” Steve yelped, belligerent, dashing to the couch to take back his stolen laptop. He’d wrestle it out of Bucky’s hands if he had to, and if the challenging look Bucky’d just shot him is telling Steve anything at all, he was absolutely going to have to.

God fucking damn it. 

Can _one_ thing go his way today?! Just one?!

“What’cha got there, Stevie?” Bucky teased, holding the closed laptop just out of Steve’s reach, twisting his torso so that his shoulder could act as a barrier between Steve and his prize. “Something you don’t want me to see?”

“Give it back, Bucky,” Steve demanded, lowering his voice to a growl he hoped was intimidating. _“Now.”_

“Nu-uh,’ Bucky petulantly shook his head, that mischievous sneer of his widening into something downright malicious. “No, I don’t think I will. I kinda wanna see the kinky skeletons you’ve got hidden in your digital closet.”

Steve squared his jaw, knees now firmly planted on the couch cushion next to Bucky. Honestly, if this were anyone else, Steve would have clocked them square in the nose by now. But because it _was_ Bucky, and because Steve could see that he was only messing around, what would have been insanely irritating to him otherwise has now become the world’s hottest game of keep-away.

“Don’t make me take it from you, Barnes,” Steve warned, and Bucky’s entire demeanor instantly shifted to something darker. It’s like the temperature in the room spiked ten degrees as Bucky’s eyes darkened; pupils slowly swallowing up the pretty blue-gray of his irises. 

Oh, right. How could he forget? Bucky was into that sorta thing. _Fuck._

“Ooh, you threatening me now, Stevie?” Bucky purred, the sound of Bucky’s voice sending a jolt of arousal straight to Steve’s dick. “I might like to see you try.”

Steve’s heart thumped at Bucky's blatant invitation for something more. This wasn’t how he saw things going when he’d let Bucky in a few moments ago, and now he was really kicking himself for foregoing a shower for the past two days. 

“Give it back and I won’t have to,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bucky arched a single brow at him, and it’s sad that Steve’s brain instantly registered the universal look for _‘are you shitting me?’_ as sexy, but yet, here he was, falling ass over tits for it. Well, when Bucky does it it’s sexy. Anyone else and it’s annoying.

Steve sighed, reaching out for the laptop once more, nearly leaning over the back of the couch to get at it this time. Bucky, of course, outmaneuvered him, pulling some bizarre yoga move to keep it just out of his grasp.

He had his socked left foot firmly planted on Steve’s right shoulder, effectively holding him at bay; body half stretched across the length of the couch with his arms outstretched above his head, laptop protectively clutched in both hands.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Stevie." Bucky cajoled, clearly having the time of his life.

"You little shit, give it back!"

Childishly, Bucky stuck his tongue out at him. "Make me, asshole!"

Steve tried for it again, towering over Bucky from where he’d slumped down on the couch, and just to be a bastard–and maybe give Steve a bit more incentive to try and pin him–Bucky cracked open the lid of the laptop just wide enough to turn it back on, suddenly filling the room with the slick sounds of vigorous fucking, high-pitched whining, and manly groaning.

Steve. Was going. To _die._

His heart stopped dead in his chest, wide eyes locked on Bucky as the realization of what Steve had been watching slowly dawned on him.

Steve watched in real-time as Bucky's grin went from playful to baffled, then twisted into one of the shit-eating variety once he recognized Thor's sonorous voice booming from the laptop speakers.

“Wait a fucking minute!” Bucky squealed as he practically ripped open the laptop to get a better look, delighted beyond measure. “You were–oh, my God, this is what you were doing? Steve–”

Steve’s face went up in flames as Bucky cackled himself into a coughing fit, and he really didn’t mean to lunge at Bucky the way he did, but one moment they were on the couch and the next they were tumbling to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.

Bucky was still laughing hysterically when his back hit the hardwood floor; laptop lost over the side of the couch in the scuffle. 

“Stop laughing!” Steve whined, roughly pinning Bucky underneath him as if that would make him stop. “Bucky–you asshole!”

“I’m so–s-orry,” Bucky tried, caught in a torrent of giggles at Steve’s expense. “It’s just–the look on your face!–”

Steve must look like a half-crazed loon right about now, bodily pinning Bucky to the living room floor by his wrists and thighs, all wide-eyed and flushed scarlet; glasses askew and hair a mess. The laptop, however busted up it might now be, still continued to faithfully ruin Steve’s life by loudly broadcasting the moment Thor came inside the overacting twink with a string of drawn-out groans and sharp hisses. The twink, however, easily put him to shame when he hollered _“yeah, breed me, Daddy!”_ and Bucky promptly lost his shit all over again.

_“Bucky!”_

“I’m sorry,” Bucky’s giggling fit was finally dying down, his own cheeks tinted pink and eyelashes wet and clumpy with tears. _Pretty_ , Steve thought before his wounded pride rushed back in to kick him in the balls. He’d probably strangle him If he didn’t want to kiss the stupid grin off Bucky’s face instead. “It’s really not that funny, I just don’t know why you’d try to hide that from me is all. It’s only porn, Steve. No biggie.”

“I–it’s not what you think it is,” Steve argued. Bucky didn’t look convinced. “I wasn’t jerking off. I was... _researching_...stuff.”

Bucky’s lips quirked up at the side in a sly looking smirk. “Research, huh?”

“Yes,” Now that he’d said it out loud, yeah, it sounded just as stupid as Steve felt. But still, it was the truth. Steve was aroused by it, obviously, he’s not dead. But it was more to get a handle on what Thor would bring to the table than anything else. “I just wanted to–nevermind. It’s not important.”

Steve cut himself off before he embarrassed himself further, sliding off of Bucky just to pitifully slump on the floor next to the couch. The grin on Bucky’s face pulled the same move; sliding right off his lips into the world’s most pitiful frown.

Steve wanted to kick himself for that. He really was a fucking drama king.

Bucky sat up, cocking his head like a confused puppy as he took in Steve’s defeated demeanor. 

”Hey, talk to me, Steve. What’s going on with you?”

“You’re just going to laugh when I tell you, Buck.”

“Okay, I was an asshole for laughing in the first place.” Bucky sighed, scooting a little closer to Steve. Steve, however, maintained his staring contest with the braided rug on the floor, unwilling to look Bucky in the eye just yet. “I can admit that it was a shitty thing to do. It’s just–I’m the last person that would pass judgment on you for watching porn. I mean, I’d be a hypocrite if I did. To me, you trying to hide porn on your laptop is like a librarian trying to cover up the fact that they read in their spare time. It’s literally part of the job, Steve. That’s why I was laughing, ‘cause, well, it doesn’t really matter _why_. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m sorry.”

Steve hesitated, glancing up from behind his glasses; the lenses were freshly smudged but at least the frame was rebalanced on his nose. He took them off anyway, cleaning them with the bottom of his shirt just so he’d have something to do with his hands.

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

Bucky smiled softly, drawing an ‘x’ across his heart dramatically. “Cross my heart and hope to die, Stevie.”

Steve sighed deeply, biting the bullet. “I was...nervous about the upcoming scene with you and Thor, and I know I’d told you that I didn’t have much experience being with more than one partner, and you said it would be fine, but...I thought if got to see what Thor was like–with you and with other people–that it might... _help_. Y’know, make it better for you when we did the scene…”

Bucky was quiet for a long moment, silently studying Steve with those hooded, deep-set eyes that haunted the darkest parts of Steve’s dreams. Then he asked, “Why would that matter, if it was better for me? Doesn’t your happiness matter too?”

“It does,” Steve confessed, voice soft and low. “But...I’m happy when you’re happy, Buck. I just wanted to be good for you.”

Bucky’s entire expression went dopey at that, and the earnest way Steve had said what he said only seemed to make him melt into Steve’s side all the more.

Bucky slid his hand up to cup Steve’s bearded jaw; glasses and green tea now forgotten entirely on the coffee table. He leaned in close, and Steve mimicked him inch for inch until they were breathing the same air; foreheads touching gently.

“You really are the sweetest man,” Bucky murmured, his warm words ghosting Steve’s lips. He could smell a touch of cinnamon and vanilla on Bucky’s breath, and before he knew what he was doing or why, Steve was pressing in to close the gap between them.

Bucky’s breath hitched when their lips met in a chaste little kiss that was barely even there, and while it wasn’t their first kiss by any means, it was certainly different than any other they’d shared before.

This was softer, without the pressure of the cameras rolling to capture it or the heavy weight of eyes watching their every move. This kiss was an unspoken message just for Bucky, something vulnerable that said: _you matter to me_. Unrushed. Directionless. No need for it to lead them anywhere else but right there on the floor, pressed together with a silent question hanging in the air between them.

_Do I matter to you, too?_

Bucky exhaled slowly, shakily, considering his next move. He knew the rules, knew them well for good reason, and yet at that moment, he chose to ignore them. Instead of pulling away from Steve as he should have, Bucky pressed in further, chasing after Steve’s lips with a hunger that had nothing to do with sex. 

They kissed once more, slowly, cautiously, like one wrong move would break the spell the other had cast on them. And there, in the subtext of Bucky’s silent acquiescence, was his answer.

_Yes, Steve. You matter to me, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk fic to me, baby


	3. Three's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. Again. The plot got away from me and took on a life of its own so now this is a short fic that's ruling my life. I'm so sorry guys. I'm trying to get it finished in a timely manner.

They spent the remainder of the evening actually drinking the damn green tea that Bucky had kindly brought over for their little impromptu boy’s night in, and even though Steve isn’t the biggest fan of tea in general–especially that of the green variety–he dutifully sucked down his cup of boiled leaf juice with a strained smile and a stifled gag because Bucky was somehow under the impression that Steve liked tea over coffee and Steve just didn’t have it in him to tell Bucky otherwise.

They didn't do much else other than talk a little, and the kiss between them didn’t go any further than Steve had originally intended, which he was thankful for despite his explicit desire for all things Bucky Barnes. Using that kiss to lead them into something inherently sexual when its meaning held so much more sentiment than that just felt wrong and disingenuous on so many levels, and Steve didn’t want to give Bucky the wrong idea about what he wanted for them before they actually got to be anything at all.

To Steve, this wasn’t about sex, even though sex with Bucky was earth-shattering on every level that mattered and Steve would happily spend every spare second they had railing him into next week if he could. But there were things standing in their way like jobs, long refractory periods, and the fact that Steve and Bucky were just mere mortals and couldn't realistically do that anyway without someone getting hurt, which was bullshit, really. Steve should be able to fuck his not-boyfriend's ass all damn day if Bucky wanted him to. Which he absolutely would because it's _Bucky_ and Bucky was a firm believer that all sex was good sex so long as it was safe, sane, and consensual _._

No, Steve’s interest in Bucky went much deeper than that. Steve wanted all of him, including those parts of Bucky he hadn’t even _seen_ yet. Steve wanted to wake up next to Bucky and kiss every inch of his sweet face even though they’d both have a tangled rat's nest of hair and morning breath so strong it could kill a man. He even wanted those inevitable fights all couples have, when Bucky's spittin’ mad with an ugly attitude and an ax to grind and Steve’s being a typical know-it-all horse's ass that can _never ever be wrong_. When they’re slinging insults they don't mean at one another because they're both stubborn assholes that need a good dicking and a nap. He wanted sick days with canned soup and Bucky's nasty-ass tea, the good and the bad, the beautiful side of Bucky that everyone and their mother got to see and the downright hideous parts of him that only a privileged few earned the right to witness.

He didn't care what others would say, and he didn't give a damn if it cost him everything he had to get it. 

It was time for him to face the facts: Steven Grant Rogers had fallen hopelessly in love with one James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, and there wasn't a damn thing Bucky could ever do to change that. 

He just hoped that Bucky felt the same way about him.

* * *

Bucky left a little after seven-thirty, telling Steve he had to get back home to his cat before she clawed up something else of his out of pure spite because she’s an asshole and so was his roommate, who never even tried to stop her, apparently.

They didn't kiss each other goodbye at the door as real couples did, and Bucky didn't text Steve when he got home that night as a boyfriend would do. Despite them sharing a kiss that rocked the very foundation of whatever their relationship was built on, they still hadn't talked about how they truly felt about one another, or even what they wanted from each other. There was still a lot about Bucky that Steve didn't know, and it was much the same for Bucky.

Also, regardless of how they felt, there was still a binding contract in the way that explicitly stated they _couldn't_ be anything more to each other than just friends, and even though Steve didn't give a rat's ass about how Tony Stark would react to the forbidden kiss they shared in the privacy of his living room/kitchen, he wasn't about to open his big mouth and cost Bucky the job he loved when Tony didn't even have to know that they were sweet on each other in the first place.

Despite how strong their chemistry together may be, Steve had to remember that Bucky had been in this business for longer than he’d known Steve, and if push came to shove, he’d most likely choose his career over a potential love interest, just as any sane person would surely do. 

But, God forbid it would ever come down to that, though.

For the next two weeks, they remained in an odd sort of limbo. No one talked about the kiss because of course they didn't–that would make far things too easy for them when the difficulty settings on Steve’s life were currently stuck on Madhouse mode–but something unspoken had certainly changed between them. There was a palpable tension there, almost like they were tiptoeing around each other for reasons they both couldn’t parse but probably had to deal with Tony in one way or another because it _always_ did.

Even now, when they’re sitting but a few inches away from each other in Tony’s disaster of an office, listening to Alice Cooper beg someone to feed his Frankenstein in the background, Steve could feel the shift that kiss brought about in the space between them. 

It’s like the air is supercharged, little crackles of electricity rippling across Steve’s skin, raising the hair on his arms; or like the atmospheric build-up of a violent storm before lightning finally struck the earth. Something was about to happen that would forever change who they were, both with each other and as a person, and that _something_ just so happened to have a name to it: 

Thor _fucking_ Odinson. 

* * *

When Steve actually meets Thor–outside of the lewd videos he’d been streaming on his busted up laptop, mind you–it’s during one of Tony’s little _‘meet who you’re about to stick your dick in’_ gatherings that normally take place before a big scene so the actors can get acquainted with one another. It’s the reason why they’re here right now, why they’re sitting in Tony’s office like kids sent to the principal's for drawing dicks on their desks or something.

He’d had a meet and greet with Bucky shortly before their first tryst-on-camera together, and even though the meeting itself was short, Steve was grateful for the time he got to spend with Bucky before the cameras rolled and his dick was buried seven inches deep in Bucky’s perfect peach of an ass. 

It let him get a feel for who his partner was, what they liked or didn’t like, and if they would gel together during an intimate scene or not. It was nice, even though Steve was no stranger to the occasional one night stand where all he knew was a face and a name–sometimes not even that if he was drunk and horny enough–before he dragged them out back for a quick and dirty suck-job in a trash-filled alley.

But this meeting with Thor was noticeably different from the one he had with Bucky. 

Jarringly so.

Tony was in the middle of one of his word-vomit rants–what he was actually yapping about, Steve couldn’t say–when the door to Tony’s office swung open and a tall, chiseled man in a well-tailored Aegean suit casually strolled in to take the open seat on Bucky’s left.

In person, Thor was much larger than Steve originally thought he’d be, which was saying something if Steve–who was pretty built himself–looked tiny in comparison to him. His hair was a little longer as well, half pulled back into intricate braids that matched the ones twisting up his beard.

“Apologies for my tardiness, Stark. Traffic in this city is an absolute nightmare,” Thor grumbled as he gracefully plopped his bulk into the chair next to Bucky’s, and even his voice was noticeably different than it came across on film. His accent sounded like a strange cross between English, Australian, and European, and for the life of him, Steve couldn’t figure out why that was or how Thor’s voice was able to reach depths that would make Batman sound like a prepubescent boy.

Tony waved him off with one of his typical responses that felt more like a carefully crafted insult than whatever form of solidarity he was aiming for, keeping the stream of one-sided dialog going as he picked up the thread he’d lost when Thor barged in and stole his thunder.

Steve didn’t miss the way Bucky’s face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July when his eyes met Thor’s, though, or how Thor leaned over to give Bucky’s cheek a friendly little peck that Steve didn’t happen to find so fucking friendly, mostly because Bucky was blushing seven shades of red like a schoolgirl whose crush just said they looked pretty.

He barely even noticed that his hands were gripping the metal arms of the chair hard enough to nearly crack the plastic coverings on them, or that he’d been shooting Thor the most scathing glare he could muster from behind his glasses until Tony loudly cleared his throat to break the silence, asking once he'd gotten Steve's attention if he needed to take a moment to gather himself before they continued with the meeting.

Steve shook his head, taking a brief moment to come back to himself before he said or did anything particularly embarrassing. Well, _more_ embarrassing than being caught outright burning a hole through Thor’s forehead with the intensity of his jealous glare. He’s honestly surprised that Tony didn’t call specific attention to his obvious internal meltdown over a simple cheek kiss, but perhaps he was just biding his time until he had a chance to speak to Steve alone. 

Even the tactless Tony Stark could occasionally be courteous if the situation called for it, which wasn’t often because Tony didn’t see much of a point in sugar-coating things he felt needed to be said. 

By the time the haze of possessive aggression cleared from his head long enough to let him think clearly, Steve could see that Tony was now staring at him as if he’d just said something particularly telling, all wide-eyed and wary.

Bucky and Thor were watching him closely as well–each with a different question burning in their eyes–and for a moment there, Steve thought he might have actually given voice to one of the many thoughts that just whizzed through his head at the sight of that innocuous gesture.

Of course, he didn’t actually screech out any of the nasty insults he’d just been slinging at Thor in the back of his mind, thank God, but continuing to disregard the urge to reach out and pull Bucky closer to him, to show Thor that Bucky was spoken for–even when he wasn’t, and certainly not by Steve, for that matter–was like trying to ignore an itch he could easily scratch; maddening and all-consuming, like fire ants crawling all over his skin. 

Bucky could clearly see that _something_ was bothering Steve enough to set his teeth on edge like that, subtly asking if he was alright with just a simple tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow, but Steve would rather shove hot pins into his eyes than ever have to admit to the things he was just entertaining in the darkest parts of his mind. 

Steve shrugged off Bucky’s concern rather flippantly, giving him a tight smile that he hoped was convincing. 

Judging from the sad little smile he got in return, Bucky didn’t really buy the bullshit Steve was selling him, but he also wasn’t going to wade any further into the cesspool of Steve’s unspoken tiff with Thor if he didn’t have to.

Steve didn’t really blame him. It was incredibly petty and stupid for him to be getting _this_ upset over a fucking kiss on the cheek, but still, he couldn’t help but get a little twisted up inside after what transpired between them the other night. It was a natural reaction to get a little miffed over something like that, right? But natural or not, Steve should be able to contain it. He should be able to control himself and at least pretend that he wasn’t unspooling like cheap yarn right there in his chair while Bucky and Thor made eyes at each other.

God, he’s pathetic.

Steve cleared his throat, going for the tried and true tactic of pretending like that last few minutes of his life hadn’t even happened, and if anyone asked, he was completely fine and had no qualms at all about sharing Bucky with a Norse God look-alike that could probably do a fantastic job of putting Steve in his place, which, most likely, had Steve writhing on his back with Thor’s fat cock stuffed in his ass and Bucky’s jammed down his throat. But it’s probably best for everyone if Steve didn’t entertain that particular thought right now.

“So, I assume you have a script for whatever this scenario’ll be, right Tony?” Steve said, earning a surprised look from Tony that faded just as quickly as it came. “I mean, unless we’re just gonna wing it when the camera starts rolling or something.”

“Well, as a matter of fact, Blondie, I do have a little something typed up for the occasion,” Tony replied in his typical snarky fashion, pulling out a trio of stapled-together packets from his cluttered desk drawer. He handed one to Steve first–keeping hold on the other end of the packet for a moment longer than strictly necessary before letting go because he's an asshole –then passed the other two out to Bucky and Thor. 

**_Cheating Whore Gets Tag-teamed By Muscled Hunk & Jealous Boyfriend_ **, the title proudly proclaimed across the center of the title page. It’s a little too on the nose for Steve’s taste, but he swallowed down his silent protest with a stifled grimace and a much-needed self-reminder that this is exactly the type of shit he knew he’d be wading into when he signed the contract.

“The three of you will be doing a typical _‘caught my lover with another’_ scenario, but instead of the two of you fighting over James Dean’s bastard son like alleycats over a can of tuna, you’ll all just sort of fuck each other. Sound good?” Tony remarked, leaning back in his office chair with his hands folded behind his head.

“Yes, of course. I quite like this one,” Thor grinned down at the page he was currently skimming over. “But I do have one question, Stark.”

“What’s on your mind, Point Break?”

“Who will be bottoming for whom in this scenario? Is it just James, or will Steven be submitting himself to me as well?”

 _Submitting himself?_ Jesus fucking Christ, Thor. 

Admittedly, Steve is nowhere near ready for that type of thing. Not that he'd ever say anything of the sort to anyone here. One day, maybe when he was ready to have an actual dick up his ass, he'd try it, but today is decidedly _not_ that day. 

“Well, as of right now, it’s just Bucky,” Tony sat up in his chair, lazily flipping through his own copy of the script without actually reading a damn thing from it. “Unless of course Blondie wants to be nailed by that sledgehammer you’re swingin’. I’m sure the viewers would love to see Steve cry when you stuff his ass full of-”

“What? _Jesus_ –that’s not even in the script, Tony,” Steve argued in lieu of giving an actual answer because just the thought of taking Thor’s monster dong made him break out into a cold sweat. "We should just stick to what's written."

Steve is using the term script _very_ loosely here since most of the dialog is between Thor and Bucky and the only thing Steve ends up saying at all is a half-hearted reprimand that ends up morphing into some variation of a suggestive proposition. It’s entirely unrealistic, but then again, that’s exactly the point. If Steve actually walked in on Thor fucking Bucky behind his back he’d be more inclined to start throwing fists than to ask for a fucking threesome, but this is fantasy, and none of it mattered anyway because it wasn’t real, right? 

That’s at least what Steve kept telling himself.

“Well, you are correct about that. Wouldn't wanna upset the status quo, now would we?” Tony sighed dejectedly, setting his packet of papers back down on the desk. “In that case, Bucky Bear will be the gooey, cream-filled center in this toasted beefcake sandwich, alright? Everyone's happy with that?"

“Sounds wonderful to me,” Thor beamed, glancing down at Bucky–who's been uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal the entire time–with a heated expression that made Steve’s hackles raise. He wondered what it was that was making Bucky so quiet and reserved, and if it had anything to do with the blush he was sporting on his cheeks and neck. “I’m quite happy you asked me to be a part of this, Stark. I love a good spitroast.”

 _Of course you fucking do,_ Steve guiltily caught himself thinking, _you’re the muscled hunk and I'm the guy getting cheated on!_

Steve squirmed a bit in his chair at that, trying to busy himself with the script he wasn’t even truly looking at. All Steve could think about was the connection Thor and Bucky shared that he knew next to nothing about. What were they to each other? Friends? More than that? It seemed unlikely given the circumstances that they’d be dating or really that they were anything close to what Steve’s jealous brain was insinuating they were. Thor worked for Tony’s company, which meant that they couldn’t be anything other than fuck-buddies at the most, right?

And yet, almost as soon as that thought passed through his mind, Tony Stark opened his big, fat mouth and dropped a huge truth bomb on him that nearly knocked the wind out of Steve.

God _fucking_ damn it. Steve really couldn’t have anything nice, could he?

“Well, now that all the details are ironed out, and since Thor is generously out on loan from our sister company, that means we’re on a tight schedule here. So, to comply with the big guy’s very busy filming schedule, production will start tomorrow morning for all three of you. No if, and, or buts about it. Look over your scripts tonight, memorize as much as you can, and meet me at the address printed on your scripts by no later than 9:30, alright?”

Bucky and Thor both voiced their acquiescence to Tony’s demands rather enthusiastically, while the most Steve could offer at the moment was a tiny nod of his head.

What did that mean, ‘on loan from their sister company’? 

Thor didn’t actually work directly for Tony Stark, did he? He worked under someone else, which meant for all intents and purposes that if he really wanted to swoop in and snatch Bucky away from Steve, Thor could do it without batting a fucking eye, couldn’t he?

If the way Bucky looked at him was telling at all, it appeared that maybe he already had.

* * *

The meeting ended rather abruptly after that, and as much as Steve wanted to pull Bucky aside and ask him point-blank what Thor–and what he was to Bucky, for that matter–was to him, Thor sort of beat him to the punch before Steve could so much as form a single thought to process the metaphorical bucket of ice water that had just been dumped on him.

Thor made some vague comment to Bucky about grabbing dinner later that night, even going so far as to invite Steve along for some reason he couldn’t quite fathom, but seeing as Steve’s petulant ass was currently holding a grudge against Thor for something he couldn’t even prove was actually going on, he declined the invitation, much to Bucky’s apparent dismay.

Instead, he went straight home and sulked like the big baby he was, picturing Thor at dinner with Bucky and thinking that he should have just sucked it up and went with them so at least he’d know where they stood with each other.

He didn't remember falling asleep while he looked over the script for the billionth time that night, or really even moving much from where he’d collapsed on the bed like a wet towel. The only thing that brought him back to himself at all was the sound of his phone hysterically belting out his alarm tone from where he’d left it in his pants pocket overnight.

In his depressive haze, Steve somehow remembered to set an alarm for the next morning but failed to do much else to help make his life easier. It was only 7:30 in the morning, which meant that he had about an hour to scrub himself raw, charge his phone, work out, and shovel down a light breakfast that wouldn’t give him indigestion or leave him feeling peckish for the time he’d be on set.

In the end, the only thing Steve actually did was shower and eat a bowl of tasty wheat that wasn’t very tasty before he bolted out the door. 

He did, however, remember to bring his charger so that he could at least charge his phone while he was filming, so he allowed himself a celebratory pat on the back for doing the bare minimum as he hailed a taxi to take him to where he needed to be.

* * *

The house, as it turned out, was the exact same place they’d shot their previous film in, so it stood to reason that maybe Tony and the owner were a lot closer than Steve previously suspected. I mean, he had no clue who James Rhodes was, but it was the name posted on the realty sign in the yard so he’s assuming that’s who Tony came to when he needed a residential place to shoot his porn.

The house, once again, was mostly empty of people when Steve walked in and set his messenger bag down on the hook by the front door, but then again, he was about a half-hour or so early from when Tony expected people to be there, so he didn’t think much of it. He did notice that the living room and kitchen were cluttered with film equipment that must have been brought over the night before and that Bucky’s _Chuck Taylors_ were in the little shoe cubby by the coat closet.

Shoes of a Thor-type quality, however, were not.

 _Oh, goodie._ He had Bucky all to himself, it seemed.

Steve made his way toward the sound of music pouring out of the steamed-up bathroom just down the hall, but instead of finding Bucky in the shower as he’d hoped, Steve found him standing in front of the mirror with nothing but a cotton towel wrapped loosely around his narrow hips.

And because Steve’s shitty luck wouldn’t allow him a moment's reprieve, he wasn’t alone, either.

“Oh, definitely,” the redheaded woman standing slightly behind him said, fingers doing something he couldn’t really see to Bucky’s hair while he sang along to Minus the Bear’s _Diamond Lightning_ , completely oblivious to the fact that Steve was standing in the doorway, listening to his beautiful voice belt out the lyrics. “You look cute, and if he thinks otherwise then he’s a brainless idiot, Yasha.”

 _Yasha?_ That’s interesting.

“You really think so?” Bucky asked, taking a brief pause from his singing. He sounded nervous, unsure of himself for some reason.

“I know so,” She answered confidently, finishing the tight braid she’d made on the side of Bucky’s head that led back into a half-bun similar to Thor’s. “You always go for the brainless blonds, babe. Himbos, I call them. Pretty to look at, but dumber than a rock and oblivious to boot. It’s tragic, really.”

Steve made a noise to announce his presence, then, guilt and unease churning in his belly over being an unwelcome voyeur to their private conversation. 

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” She murmured close to Bucky’s ear, locking sharp green eyes with Steve’s anxious blues through the reflection in the mirror and giving him a coy little tilt of her red lips that could be called a smirk if didn’t look so damn vicious.

Bucky followed her gaze, his pouty lips stretching into a stunning grin as Steve finally gave up the ghost and stepped into the bathroom with them.

“I wasn’t creeping on you guys or anything,” Steve stupidly said before he could stop himself, and the redhead rolled her eyes while Bucky cackled.

“I’m sure you were just hanging out in the doorway for a completely different reason then,” She suggested, tone as bland as dry toast. “Eavesdropping, perhaps?”

“What?” Steve’s face did something overly complicated and blushy as he scrambled to find a suitable counter to that, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t believe whatever he said anyway, so he decided to stick to the truth. “No, no, I was just looking for Bucky is all, but I didn’t wanna interrupt...whatever it is that you guys are doing in here.”

“You hear that? Such a gentleman, Yasha. You really know how to pick ‘em.”

“ _Natasha_ , fuck’s sake, be nice.” Bucky chided with an exasperated groan, but his tone was still full of that affectionate fondness you’d normally reserve for close friends or family, which was interesting since Steve couldn’t recall ever hearing Bucky mention her. “He’s a good guy, alright. Not everyone is out to get me like you think they are.”

Natasha leveled Bucky with a glare that could peel the paint off the damn wall.

“I have a very good reason to think that, _James_ , or perhaps you don’t remember?”

Bucky didn’t say anything in return to that, but they did share a long look through the mirror; Bucky silently pleading for something with his eyes and Natasha begrudgingly acquiescing a moment later. An entire conversation said without a damn word.

“Text me if you need anything,” Is all she said before pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and making her way out, leveling Steve with a glare that was essentially a wordless shovel-talk before she was out of sight and Steve was left reeling from a near-death experience in the doorway.

“Who was that and why do I feel vaguely threatened?” Steve asked, heart racing as he pushed a clammy hand damp with cold-sweat through his hair.

“Oh, Nat works in hair and make-up,” Bucky answered simply, shrugging. “She bites, but she means well, y’know? Like one of those cats that go around knocking shit off the counter just to get your attention.”

“Oh,” Steve muttered to himself. “Right.”

The song on Bucky’s phone switched to one of Halsey’s tunes; _Without Me_ , Steve thought it was called. 

It was an odd song to have for a sex playlist, but Bucky didn’t seem the type to care about a particular tone so long as it had a good beat to fuck to. Steve could respect that. His own playlist was full of songs about drugs and tits, so who was he to judge what Bucky got off to?

He stepped into the bathroom, treading a little closer to Bucky while giving him a very obvious once over. That Kraken tattoo wrapped around the right side of his torso is such a gorgeous thing, and if Steve had about a hundred charcoal renderings of it–and of Bucky in general because he's hopeless and kinda creepy–in the sketchbook he kept beside his bed, then no one could really fault him. 

Not with Bucky looking the way he did.

And because Steve’s brain-to-mouth filter was temporarily disabled from the sight of Bucky Barnes in nothing but a towel, the next thing out of his mouth was a very suggestive “Do you need my help with anything?” and Bucky, God bless him, seemed to get what Steve was really asking quite quickly.

This was the same bathroom they’d almost fucked in, now that he thought about it, when Steve had Bucky pinned against the shower wall with two fingers plunged into his tight little asshole, pulling sweet whimpers and moans out him like strands of cotton candy.

The soft grin Bucky was sporting turned wicked in a heartbeat as the memory of that day flashed in his stormy grey eyes, and as he turned around to face Steve head-on, his hand drifted down to deftly untie the towel from where it hung low on his hips, letting it carelessly fall to the floor in a damp heap.

Steve swallowed thickly, finding the sight of all that bare, inked up skin just as erotic as he had the first time he’d seen Bucky naked, even though he’s literally had his tongue shoved in Bucky’s ass twice before, and at this point, Bucky’s nudity shouldn’t really faze him as much as it does.

His brain, and his dick, for that matter, still hadn’t gotten the memo about that though.

“Why, Steven Grant, are you asking me if I’ve fingered myself today?” Bucky practically purred as he leaned back against the bathroom sink, hip cocked and dick slightly fattening up with the promise of sex. “Because the answer is no. I simply _can’t_ do it without your help, now can I? What with my bum shoulder ruining all the fun and all. Such a sweet man you are, remembering things like that.”

“I just didn’t want you to strain yourself if you didn’t have to,” Steve reasoned, still unsure if Bucky was teasing him for being overzealous or if his flirtation was just as genuine as Steve’s.

Bucky smirked, beckoning him closer with a crooked finger. “I know because you’re a very polite person, Stevie. Always thinking of others before yourself.”

Steve didn’t move, barely remembered to breathe as he was pinned by the weight of Bucky’s heated stare. But then suddenly his feet were moving of their own accord, dragging him toward Bucky as he turned back around to face the mirror, bending over and arching his back like a cat.

Steve set his hands on Bucky’s hips gingerly, taking a few deep breaths to steady his racing heart before continuing on.

“Lube?”

“In my bag, teal bottle.” Bucky gestured with a nod of his chin to where a large black cosmetic bag sat on the edge of the bathroom counter. Steve rifled through the contents almost absentmindedly, noting the travel bottles of some organic, expensive as fuck shampoo and conditioner that made his hair smell like snickerdoodles, so it must have been new. 

Steve retrieved the bottle, thumb poised on the cap but hesitating to actually open it. Bucky looked up from where he’d been staring at the drain in the marble sink, arching a brow in question, but also as if it were a challenge.

 _Do you want to do this?_ He’s asking, giving Steve a very clear out if he felt he couldn’t continue.

Steve thought back to the past couple of weeks; their coffee date that wasn’t a date, Steve’s dive into all things Thor in an attempt to acclimatize himself to the concept of a threesome and the subsequent jealousy that wouldn’t die no matter how much he tried to tell himself he was okay with it, Bucky’s unexpected visit and the kiss they shared, and now this.

Bucky was offering himself up to Steve like a gift, allowing him to give Bucky pleasure and for Steve to take pleasure in it. It was just the two of them, alone in this bathroom. No cameras, no third parties, no need to perform for anyone other than themselves.

So the answer was simple, really.

Steve answered Bucky’s unspoken question with a flick of his thumb, and Bucky’s body went lax when Steve’s left hand slid up from his hip to settle in between Bucky’s shoulder blades; pushing his chest down to rest fully against the cold marble underneath him.

“There you go, just like that,” Steve praised with increasing confidence, nudging apart Bucky’s legs into a wider stance as he slicked up the fingers of his right hand. “Now, breathe out and bear down a little, Sweetheart. That’s it. Very good, Buck.”

Bucky shivered when the slick pad of Steve’s middle finger brushed against his hole, and just like the obedient boy Steve knew he was, Bucky let a long, slow breath out through his nose and pushed back against the digit gently prodding at his asshole.

It slid in easily enough, but the way Bucky’s body was squeezing around the intrusion the same way it did when Steve was fucking him senseless sent a sudden jolt of arousal straight to his awakening cock.

Steve pushed his finger in to the hilt, then slowly pulled it all the way back out, savoring the silky drag of slick skin against Bucky’s hot insides as he did it again and again. This was supposed to be perfunctory prep at best, and Steve felt a slight twinge of guilt at how he was twisting the moment to fit his selfish needs, but then again, each time they did this it always turned into something more, something they both needed. Bucky didn’t appear to mind the shift in the atmosphere between them. If anything, the way his body rolled to meet each of Steve’s thrusts told him the exact opposite.

Bucky wanted this just as badly as Steve.

The track changed again, switching to Minus the Bear’s _White Mystery,_ and Steve couldn’t help but laugh when Bucky roughly moaned; eyes fluttering. 

“ _Fuck_ yes. Always wanted to fuck to this song,”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Steve teased, voice low and sugary sweet, dripping from his tongue like honey. “Thought this was just prep, Buck.”

“Shut up and finger my ass, Rogers,” Bucky hissed through his teeth, shuddering as Steve pushed a second finger in, brushing against his prostate just enough to let him feel it, but not enough to give him what he wanted.

Steve tsked, feigning annoyance. “Is that your way of saying thank you? ‘Cause I could always stop-”

 _“Don’t you fucking dare!”_ Bucky growled, shoving his ass back when Steve began to pull his fingers out. “You started this, now you better fucking finish it.”

Steve kept his fingers maddeningly still, instead, reaching up to tangle his left hand into Bucky’s hair; pulling back sharply so that his back was bowed and his neck pulled tautly. 

“I didn't hear a ‘please’ in there, Sweetheart.” He murmured into Bucky’s ear, teeth nipping at the shell in reprimand. Bucky whimpered, eyes glazing over a little more with the abrupt show of force. He's always so easy for it, as pliable as putty in Steve’s big hands. “If you want something, you fucking ask me nicely. I’m not a toy you can use to get off whenever you want, and you acting like a brat isn’t gonna get you what you want. Try again, and this time, ask me nicely and maybe I'll be moved enough by your pathetic begging to oblige you.” 

And beg for it, Bucky did.

“Oh, please, Stevie. _Please!”_ He whined, panting for it like a bitch in heat, cheeks stained pink with shame. “M’sorry, I’ll be good, I swear! I’ll be so good for you.”

"Mmh, that's better," Steve rumbled, tongue darting out to lazily trace the spider tattoo behind Bucky's ear, making him shiver. "You wanna come this time?" Bucky nodded as best he could with Steve's hand gripping his hair, seemingly unable to string together basic words despite his best efforts. But it was good enough for Steve, who was feeling just as impatient as Bucky. 

It'd be a shame to keep him waiting. 

"Well then, behave and I'll let you."

Steve saw the exact moment Bucky's demeanor changed to something softer, sweeter. He could see the excited little twitch Bucky’s cock gave in response to the crude words Steve hissed into his ear, how his back arched so beautifully when his hair was tugged none too kindly, and it was the prettiest goddamn sight he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

Quite frankly, Steve himself was straining to control his desire for Bucky, barely holding on to what little control he had in the face of such beauty and absolute submission.

Steve absolutely loved how pliant Bucky became during sex, and there’s nothing he wanted to do more at that moment than to tug his cock out of his too-tight jeans and slide home into that tight, welcoming heat he’s getting to know so well. But, this wasn’t about him.

This was about Bucky’s pleasure, about _Steve_ being the only one to give him this pleasure, and so, with Bucky practically standing on his tiptoes from how Steve had him positioned against the sink, Steve crooked his fingers up and gently, but very deliberately, rubbed at Bucky’s prostate until the poor boy was squirming and seeing stars.

Bucky’s soft whimper morphed into a high pitched whine at that, only spurring Steve on in his quest to drive Bucky mad with want. He circled his fingers faster, applying a little more pressure with each pass he made until Bucky’s cock was dribbling come onto the bathroom floor and those sweet whimpers and whines were now shifting into toe-curling moans and mewls.

“That’s it, baby doll, sing for me,” Steve crooned, working his fingers faster and harder, greedy eyes trained on Bucky’s flushed face and blown black eyes. _Fuck_ , he’s so fucking _pretty_ like this. It made him feel particularly powerful, knowing that he alone was the cause for this. "Come on, baby. Louder. I want them all to know who you belong to. That you’re _mine_.”

Bucky made a punched out sound at that, expression turning somewhat dopey at the way Steve claimed him like he was nothing more than an object for Steve to use.

“You are mine, aren’t you, Buck?” Steve asked, those long artist’s fingers alternating between fucking his ass raw and relentlessly rubbing at his prostate. “All mine to do with as I please, huh? Mine to kiss, mine to _fuck_ , mine to use whenever I damn well please, aren’t you, sweet thing?”

 _“Mm, y-yes!”_ Bucky choked out breathlessly, grinding his ass back on Steve’s fingers shamelessly _. “M’yours! Only yours!”_

“Good boy,” Steve praised. It was a nice sentiment to hear, but one said in the heat of the moment nonetheless. Still, Steve clung to those heady words like they were anchored by truth, dead set on rewarding Bucky in the best way he could for saying them at all. “Such a good boy, Honey. So _sweet_ for me.”

Steve picked up the pace even more, filling the bathroom with the wet sounds of slick skin and Bucky’s hoarse voice crying out over the slow beat of the sensual music flowing out from his phone. 

Steve could tell he was close, could feel the way Bucky’s body squeezed around his fingers tightly until the wave of pleasure abruptly crested and crashed into Bucky so hard he could hardly breathe as his cock twitched and spurted come onto the bathroom sink and floor.

Steve gently slid his fingers free a moment later, softly soothing Bucky as best he could while he took his sweet time coming back down from the clouds.

“You alright, Sweetheart?” Steve eventually asked when Bucky appeared more lucid, the hand that was tangled into his hair now tenderly petting at the braided parts he hadn’t fucked up too badly with his fist just yet. 

Hopefully, Bucky or Natasha could fix the damage he’d done before Tony came around and started asking questions, because he most certainly would if he saw how wrecked Bucky looked at the moment; all glassy-eyed with his pretty skin flushed pink in a full-body blush, hair a mess of half-ruined braids and tangles. But God, did he make a gorgeous sight like this.

"M'good, Stevie," Bucky nodded, sleepily leaning most of his weight onto the sink where his elbows were perched, eyes closed. "Just need a minute. Tony'll kill me if I can't get it up when filming starts."

Steve hummed in lieu of saying anything profound to that, mostly because he didn’t know what he should say after doing what they just did. It wasn’t prep, that’s for sure. It was selfish pleasure, a sin of the flesh done for the mere enjoyment of it and nothing else. They’d just crossed a line they probably shouldn’t have, but the consequences didn’t seem to matter at the time.

Steve picked up the towel from the bathroom floor, handing it to Bucky so that he could attempt to clean himself up before Tony came looking for them and found something he shouldn’t. Bucky wiped the splatters of spunk off his belly, grumbling about having to take another shower as he knelt down to clean the sink and the floor as well.

Then, suddenly, Steve spoke, saying the only thing that came to his mind to break the odd silence they had going between them.

“I like your braids,” Steve complimented, feeling juvenile as all hell as he did so, but the look of shock on Bucky’s face was well worth the embarrassment he’d feel later on. “You look cute.”

“Thanks,” Bucky laughed a bit breathlessly at that, but it was more out of sheer surprised delight than anything else, like he wasn’t expecting it to come from Steve. “So, I’ll see you out there?”

“Of course,” Steve answered, turning to leave at the gentle dismissal despite how adamantly he wanted to stay. Outside the door, Steve could hear Thor’s booming voice casting itself across the kitchen, and he knew their time together was short. Sooner or later, reality always swept back in to punch him in the face. 

Before he could leave, however, Bucky reached out and grabbed him by the arm, pulling Steve to him and into a kiss he wasn’t expecting. Steve sighed into it, body visibly relaxing against Bucky’s. When they pulled back, Bucky was looking at him, expression open yet still cautious. 

But whatever he was actually going to say to Steve after that went unsaid, and something within Steve crumbled like a sandcastle caught in the waves. 

“You'd better get out there,” Bucky murmured instead, resignation in his voice. “Tony’ll be lookin’ for you.”

Steve gave a short nod to that, pulling back from Bucky’s arms to take his leave. 

Bucky was right. Whether he was ready for this or not, the show was about to start, and Steve had to play his part just like everyone else. 


	4. Cheating Whore Gets Tag-teamed By Muscled Hunk & Jealous Boyfriend

Steve left the bathroom in a haze of confusion and dejection, blindly following the sound of Thor’s voice to the kitchen where he and another man Steve vaguely recognized from one of Thor’s videos were idly talking. He was dark-skinned and bearded, with locks that lightly brushed the expanse of his broad shoulders; the sleek black of it streaked with silver near the roots of his hair. But it was the unique coloring of his eyes that drew Steve’s attention more than anything, even though Thor’s acquaintance was beautiful in a way that men seldom are these days. 

The hazel of his irises leaned more towards a golden orange type of hue, almost unnaturally luminescent in the way they shined when they caught a ray of sunlight. It reminded Steve of the particular shade of blue that Bucky wore, changing between tones of silver and cerulean with his emotions like some sort of mood ring. 

He wondered if Bucky knew how often those pretty silver-blues popped up in Steve’s mind. How they haunted his thoughts and dreams like a benevolent specter looming over his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear like the lover he could never be. But, perhaps now that Thor had captured Bucky’s attention so thoroughly, he’d never know just how much his presence affected Steve, or how Steve’s heart ached like a sore tooth to see him and know that he could never have Bucky in the way he craved.

The man in question–whose name currently escaped Steve’s memory–had taken part in more than a few of Thor’s videos, widely ranging from just the two of them sharing a soft, passionate fuck, to sharing a squealing twink between them in one of the many threesomes Steve’s watched to prepare himself for this scene. The most memorable, of course, featured a slender little slip of a thing with shoulder-length black hair and a smart mouth. By the end of the video, the two of them had reduced the chatty fucker to a boneless lump on the mattress that couldn’t even squeak.

Thor’s hand was resting on the marble countertop beside him, the muscles in his arms flexing almost absentmindedly when the man reached up to toy with a lock of his golden hair, wrapping it around his left ring finger like the rose gold band he wore. They looked cozy, intimate, just as Thor was with Bucky in Tony’s office, and he’s not sure why, but seeing the way Thor apparently flirted with everyone and anyone was beginning to set his teeth on edge.

Honestly, he’s a little too wound up after the incident with Bucky in the bathroom to be engaging in anything physical with Thor right now, and the cheery, fast-tempo cadence of Queen’s _Don’t Stop Me Now_ that Tony’s currently blasting in the kitchen, bopping his head in time with the beat as he looked over the lines on the script one final time, isn’t helping his sour mood to improve any.

In fact, Steve was so far up his own ass over Thor and Bucky that he nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha, appearing out of thin fucking air like some sort of apparition, sidled up next to him, eyeing him with those sharp green eyes that reminded Steve of a cat stalking a bird before they sank their claws into it.

Judging from her bellicose expression, Steve assumed that he must be the bird on the menu for this morning.

“You look tense,” She commented cooly, which sort of irritated Steve more than he’d like to admit. How anyone could control their tone of voice on the level that Natasha could–when they were no doubt feeling anything but calm–was completely beyond him, but he speculated she had a good reason for learning such a thing in the first place. “Something on your mind? Perhaps _someone?”_

She was looking at Thor when she said this, but Steve had a feeling that she was referring to someone else entirely.

“I’m fine,” Steve snapped, dismissive. “Or, it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He said with a gentler inflection, then, returning his gaze from Natasha back towards Thor, where he and the mystery man were now leaning much closer to each other than before, smiling warmly as if the other were the sun to their moon. 

Natasha hummed, considering, her eyes following Steve’s line of sight to the kiss Thor just pressed to the man’s cheek. Steve’s blood began to boil at the sight. What the hell was Thor playing at here? 

“You know, I promised James I wouldn’t say anything,” She began, pausing as if to consider her next words carefully. “but I’ve seen the way you look at him and I can’t keep my feelings on the matter quiet any longer.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Steve lied, opting to play the fool rather than intentionally step into the bear trap Natasha was setting up with that statement. Steve’s a self-proclaimed dumbass, but he’s not _that_ stupid. Tony Stark is right fucking there on the other side of the damn kitchen, and there’s no way Steve was going to openly admit that his feelings for Bucky were beginning to interfere with his job like they clearly were right now. 

Natasha’s veneer of control shattered like antique porcelain as she turned and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling him down to eye level with a surprising amount of strength. 

“If you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to tear you apart, Rogers,” She quietly hissed close to his ear, an icy air of finality in her voice. “And that’s not a threat, it’s a promise. I’ve worked too damn hard to pull him out of the shit he’d been left to die in, and I’ll be damned if some asshole with a crush is gonna come in and jeopardize all the progress he’s made. Do you understand me?”

Steve blinked, more than a little taken aback by the sheer level of venom packed in that statement. He nodded, eyes wide, mind futilely trying to dissect what Natasha had just said, but as soon as Steve had expressed his understanding, Natasha let him go and stepped away from him, that veneer of controlled calm she wore like the armor Thor had tattooed on his body falling back into place effortlessly.

Steve swallowed thickly, watching as she slinked off down the hall toward the bathroom they were just in, and as the door softly closed behind her, Steve couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it was that Bucky had been through to warrant such fierce protection from the people around him.

He saw it in Tony, in the way he kept Steve at arm's length with that ridiculous rule, and now Natasha, who was literally willing to eviscerate Steve on the spot if she truly thought he was out to harm Bucky in any way. It was kind of heartwarming to see that Bucky had such a strong support system from the people around him, but at the same time, something terrible must have happened to force things to become this way in the first place.

Steve shuddered to think about it, recalling the comment Natasha had made to Bucky in the bathroom, and how Bucky’s gaze had momentarily dropped to his left arm before he thought better of it and looked away.

Luckily, he didn’t have much time to ponder the specifics, because not more than a minute later, Bucky finally emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and ready to begin filming.

“Ready when you are, Tony,” Bucky announced with his arrival, coming to stand next to Steve, who had to forcibly remove himself from the corner of the living room he’d been occupying like some creepy shadow to join the others, plastering a smile on his face so no one would suspect that a threesome was literally the last thing on his mind right now. 

“Ah, the prodigal son returns,” Tony quipped, absentmindedly switching the music off as he turned to acknowledge Bucky, leaning his hip nonchalantly against the island in the kitchen. “You were in there so long I was afraid you’d gotten lost. Was about to send in a search party and everything.”

Before Bucky could so much as open his mouth to reply to that, though, Tony was talking again, essentially cutting him off before he’d even started.

“Alright, that’s enough chit-chat, folks!” He bellowed, overdramatic as always. “We’ve delayed this shoot long enough already. You know your lines, right?” Tony shot an expectant look across the kitchen to all three of them. They nodded, prompting Tony to continue delivering his very inspiring speech to the masses. “So, Point Break, you head out back to the patio and wait for Buck Rogers to wave you in once Blondie leaves the room, just like we talked about, okay?”

Thor gave Tony a confident nod, turning to face the man beside him who wasn’t even a part of the scene, or the conversation for that matter. 

“You’ll stay for the filming?” Thor asked, hopeful, and the man nodded, giving him a soft smile in return. Thor practically melted into goop right there on the spot, he was so ecstatic about it. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Darling.” Tall, dark, and gorgeous was saying, “You know I love watching you work.”

This time, they share a kiss on the mouth. It’s chaste, closed-lipped, over a lot quicker than it started, but it’s also packed with adoration that one might show a lover, which only served to confuse Steve all the more since he believed that Thor was after Bucky, not some guy whose name continued to infuriatingly allude him. 

Who the fuck is this guy, anyway?

“Oh, of course, how rude of me,” Thor sighed, and now everyone standing within earshot was looking at Steve a little funny, which was how he found out that his own mouth betrayed him and voiced that extremely rude thought out loud. To the entire fucking room. “Steven, I’d like you to meet Heimdall, my husband.”

...What?

“H-husband?” He echoed dumbly in disbelief, and any animosity Steve previously held towards Thor evaporated quicker than water in the desert once his brain was able to digest that incredibly heavy confession. “You’re married?”

“Going on two years,” Thor grinned, raising up his left hand to show off the wedding band that wasn’t there. In its place, however, was an elegant tattoo of runes that wrapped around the base of Thor’s ring finger, and in the center, was Heimdall’s name. Honestly, if Steve weren’t so caught up in himself and what he thought was going on, he would have seen it right from the start.

All this time Thor had been happily married to Heimdall, but because Thor was closer to Bucky than Steve had any reason to initially believe, he automatically assumed the worst, which probably said a lot about who he was as a person or something like that.

“You were supposed to meet him at dinner the other night, but you bailed,” Bucky added with a shrug, and Steve’s never wanted to punch himself more than he did right then and there. “You would have met a lot of the other actors, actually. It’s a shame you couldn’t go.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re all a big, happy, horny fuckin’ family, aren’t we?” Tony interrupted, growing more impatient by the minute with all the useless chatter. “We can discuss the semantics of Steve’s shitty social life later, alright. We’ve got porn to shoot, people, let’s go!” 

And with a loud clap of his hands, the conversation came to an abrupt end and everyone was moving into their designated positions. Natasha, however, was mysteriously nowhere to be found, and Steve didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that. Though, her presence would have no doubt made it that much harder for him to slip into character, so it wasn’t like he was devastated by her absence or anything. Especially after what she’d said to him a few moments ago.

With the production crew in place, Steve and Bucky remained in the kitchen while Thor slipped out back to wait on the patio. Heimdall was off with the crew in the cleared out dining room adjacent to the kitchen, standing next to Tony’s cheap director’s chair, and as soon as all the necessary checks were in place, Tony called out _“action!”_ and the scene swiftly began. 

Steve cleared his throat, his body language a little awkward and stiff as he watched Bucky pull out his phone and begin to tap away at the screen like he was messaging someone he wasn’t supposed to; grinning adorably at the fake messages all the while.

He picked up a random set of car keys from the counter just to give his hands something to do while he tried to recall what his lines were supposed to be. The aftermath of that unfinished conversation sort of left Steve’s brain feeling a little overcooked, and it was obvious that he was struggling to get in the right headspace for this right from the get-go, but no one stopped the shoot to feed him the line he’d forgotten, so rather than put the breaks on things himself, he decided to just wing it from there and hope for the best.

“I, uh-” Steve began, toying with the car keys in his hand a little. Bucky didn’t even look up when he spoke, keeping his eyes happily glued to the screen of his phone. “So I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky hummed, distracted, a sweet little giggle slipping past his pouty lips a moment later. “Text me when you’re on your way home.”

“Alright.” Steve hesitated for a moment longer, thinking he should say more before he thought better of it and just left the scene as it was, leaning in to give Bucky’s cheek an affectionate peck instead. He did, however, sneak a quick peek at whatever Bucky was actually doing on his phone, and he was surprised to find that he was indeed texting someone, but Steve couldn’t see who it was exactly since the contact name was just a bunch of hearts. 

Coincidentally, Steve’s phone vibrated quietly in the pocket of his jeans a few seconds later, and when Bucky looked up to acknowledge the little kiss Steve had gone off script to give him, the smile on his lips was faint, if also a bit nervous, and Steve’s heart dropped into his gut like a rock once he was able to put two and two together. 

Bucky was messaging Steve, which also happened to be the king of hearts in Bucky’s phone.

Oh, _holy shit..._

Bucky nodded his head toward the door subtly when Steve still hadn’t left the room, silently telling him to take his leave so that they could transition to the next scene, and he did, if a bit reluctantly.

Steve slipped into the living room without another word while Bucky set his phone down on the counter by the sink, taking a moment to check the driveway and make sure that Steve was really gone before he rushed to the patio door to retrieve Thor; who'd been waiting so patiently for Bucky's lover to leave so that he could come in and defile him on the kitchen floor.

“Come on,” Bucky coaxed once Thor was in reach, hastily pulling him into the house by the collar of his shirt and into a heated kiss a second later; the force of his kiss pressing Thor’s lower back up against the island in the kitchen. “We haven’t got much time, and I’ve been dying to get my mouth on your dick since I woke up this morning.”

“Well, you’d better get to it, then,” Thor practically growled against his mouth, fisting his big hands into the back of Bucky’s hair to tug on his freshly mended braids. "Wouldn't wanna deprive my sweet boy of what he needs, now would I?"

The stuttered moan that ripped its way out of Bucky’s throat sent a jolt of arousal straight to Steve’s cock, and he was suddenly reminded of the first time he’d ever seen Thor and Bucky together like this, watching them lick and bite at each other’s lips like they’d die if they couldn’t get another taste. 

Bucky was unceremoniously pushed down to his knees, then, and the cameraman swiftly moved in to get a better view as Thor unzipped his jeans to pull his half-hard cock out, tracing Bucky’s plush lips with the wet head before pushing the tip past his lips and into the clutch of his warm, wet mouth.

 _“Jesus,”_ Steve whispered harshly, the phone in his pocket and the message that Bucky sent him all but forgotten for the moment as he watched them intently.

There was no preamble, nothing slow-paced or gentle about the way Thor shoved his cock into the back of Bucky’s throat, choking him with the bulbous head of it for a few agonizing seconds before pulling his hips back enough to let Bucky suck in a few desperate breaths.

Tears welled up in the corners of Bucky’s pretty eyes, sliding down his flushed cheeks to mix with the drool wetting his dimpled chin. He looked so damn gorgeous like this, half-drunk on cock already as Thor spent a few blissful minutes reveling in the wet heat of his mouth; fucking his face slowly, the movement of his hips controlled and measured in a way that declared his power over Bucky to the entire room. Steve included.

“That’s it, Darling,” Thor praised in a voice that rumbled like thunder, thumbs tenderly caressing the joints in Bucky’s jaw as he pulled out to the tip. Bucky preened, sliding his tongue underneath the foreskin of Thor’s prick teasingly; sucking gently on the head as he did so. “Mmm _–fuck_. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Bucky nodded obediently, pressing a few soft kisses to the shaft before swallowing Thor’s massive cock back down his throat; earning him a guttural groan that echoed in Steve’s own chest.

Steve’s gaze abruptly cut across the room when Tony snapped his fingers, motioning for Steve to reenter the scene when Thor pulled Bucky back up to his feet by the hair on his head; roughly stripping him of his shirt like the grey fabric had personally offended him.

Bucky was left panting and breathless, his inked chest exposed to the cool air of the kitchen as Thor caged him in against the island with his thick, muscled arms; mouthing and nipping at the long line of his neck as Steve moved into frame and loudly set the keys he’d been clutching in a death grip down on the counter.

The sound of metal on granite broke the two apart as if they’d been scalded, scandalously caught in the act of cheating by Bucky’s crafty partner.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing when I’m not here, hm?” Steve spoke, voice low like a growl yet eerily calm and devoid of emotion. Natasha would be proud if she didn’t hold such strong disdain for his feelings toward Bucky. Hell, he was proud of himself for having enough brain power to remember the goddamn line when all the blood in his body was currently gathering in his crotch, turning his half chub into a full chub in ten seconds flat. Which is a new record for Steve. 

“Steve!” Bucky yelped, ripping his shirt from Thor’s hand in an attempt to cover the humiliating blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest. “W-what are you doing here? I thought-”

“I lied,” Steve said, his desire to go through with the scene growing stronger by the second. “I had a feeling something shady was going down behind my back, so I set you up so you’d give yourself away, and you know what? You didn’t disappoint. I just wanna know why you thought you had to cheat to get what you needed.”

Bucky visibly deflated like a popped balloon at that, his expression collapsing into realistic despair, which is when Thor decided it was time to step in and try to de-escalate the situation.

“Now, hold on a minute, Steven,” Thor began, putting himself in between Bucky and Steve as if he assumed that something might happen. “There’s no reason this has to turn ugly.”

“Ugly?” Steve echoed, brow raised in confusion. “That's not–what do you think I’m about to do, Thor?”

It appeared he didn’t have an answer for that, or rather, he did, it was just one that Steve wouldn’t appreciate.

Thor glanced over his shoulder at Bucky, who was at a loss for words as much as Thor was, and that’s when Steve made his move; stalking closer to grab Thor by his bearded chin, slowly turning his gaze back toward Steve.

“I’m not angry, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Steve confessed. The hair underneath his fingertips was surprisingly soft, the faint scent of sandalwood clinging to the oil in Thor’s braided beard. “If this is what he needs, then who am I to stand in the way of that?”

“You’re...not angry?” Thor was wary, rightfully so, but he didn’t try to push Steve away. If anything, his body language was open, receptive to the wordless invitation Steve was offering them. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

Steve smirked, catching Bucky’s inquisitive stare as he curiously peeked over Thor’s shoulder. Goddamn, this whole thing was actually pretty fucking fun. Especially since Steve knew for a fact that Thor wasn’t after Bucky in any way. He could finally let go of his anger and all of his insecurities, really have some fun with this as Thor and Bucky were. 

So he did.

Steve took a deep breath in, and as he steadily exhaled out through his nose, everything that had been tormenting him for the past few weeks just fell away like a sandcastle caught in the tide. From Tony Stark’s rules to Natasha’s threats, what he stupidly thought was going on between Thor and Bucky, to the cameras now circling around them like vultures. Nothing else mattered but this moment right here, and Steve was going milk this experience for all it was worth.

“If it’s what Bucky wants, and you’re on board with it too,” Steve began, blunt nails scratching through Thor’s beard, making his baby blue eyes flutter like a bird’s wings. “Then there’s no reason why we can’t share him. Besides, Bucky isn’t the only one that’s had his eye on you, Thor.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Bucky squeaked out, incredulous. He slid out from behind Thor’s bulk to stand at their sides, his gaze cautious but still very much open to the idea that Steve was proposing to them. “You really want this?”

Steve lightly gripped Bucky by the smooth curve of his jaw, and with the hand still cupping Thor’s chin, he guided the two of them into a kiss they weren’t really expecting. With the obvious height difference between Thor and Bucky at play, the angle was a little awkward but they made it work for the most part, and when they pulled back from each other to look at Steve, they found that he was still watching him with eyes that had grown dark and hungry with want.

“Does that answer your question, baby?” Steve countered, but as cocky as he sounded at that moment, he wasn’t exactly ready for what came next. His brain promptly whited out into static when Thor broke the hold Steve had on his chin, grabbing him by the long, platinum blond strands of his undercut to pull him in closer, mashing their lips together in a kiss both violent and tender at the same damn time.

Steve let out a surprised sound that Thor’s mouth effectively swallowed up before it even reached the back of his throat, kissing Steve breathless in a way he wasn’t quite used to. And while his mind was confused as all hell, trying to figure out what he should do in response to this, his body, on the other hand, promptly took hold of the wheel to steer them into another bruising kiss. This one, however, was a kiss Steve had chased after all on his own.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky whimpered at the sight, voice almost a whisper among the sounds of harsh breath and clacking teeth. “Yeah, I want it. _Please_. Want it so bad.”

Thor didn’t answer Bucky’s plea with words. Instead, he reached out and hauled Bucky in closer to them by his waist, and once he'd pulled back from Thor, Steve swooped in to claim his lips while Thor focused his attention on licking and sucking Bucky’s pert nipples into wet, stiff peaks.

 _“Mmmh!”_ Steve felt the exact moment when every muscle in Bucky’s body tensed up, his back arching into the sweet torment Thor was providing while Steve sucked on Bucky’s tongue. 

Their hands were everywhere all at once, feeling, tugging, gripping; Steve’s left holding onto Thor’s right hip, his right tangled in Bucky’s thick hair. Bucky was holding on to both of them for dear life, just letting each take what they wanted from him; his body going pliant so sweetly just as he’d always done before.

But, surprisingly, it was Thor that broke them all apart, muffling Bucky’s pitiful whine with a gentle bite to the underside of his jaw. Bucky yelped a little when Thor slid his hands down from the curve of his ass to the backs of his thighs to lift him up into his arms, depositing him on the cleared-off island a second later.

The two of them worked in tandem to divest Bucky of the rest of his clothes, then: Thor holding Bucky down, pressing his bare back onto the cold granite as Steve worked on the button and zipper of Bucky’s jeans, stripping them off effortlessly just to toss them into the dining area where the crew was avidly watching them.

Tony gave him a thumbs-up and a very suggestive grin, urging him to continue with a little nod of his head.

Though, his attention was dragged back toward Bucky when he suddenly heard him curse under his breath, and in the few seconds he’d been looking the other way, Thor had folded Bucky’s knees up to his chest and was now running his tongue over Bucky’s exposed asshole. 

As always, the reaction it tore out of him was instantaneous, as Bucky was truly a slut for getting his ass licked.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_!” Bucky gasped, back bowed and head thrown back dramatically. Thor was skillfully alternating between teasing licks and probing dips, tracing Bucky’s rim with the tip of his thick tongue before he grew impatient with that and finally pushed his face into the cleft of Bucky’s ass, wiggling his tongue inside of Bucky as he ate him out in earnest. 

Of course, the way Thor had Bucky’s limbs folded up didn’t leave much room for Steve to do anything to Bucky, so instead, Steve dropped to his knees and tugged Thor’s open jeans down the long length of his thighs, helping him step out of his pants and shoes carefully. 

They suffered the same fate as Bucky’s pants: tossed carelessly into the dining room along with Steve’s clothes and Thor’s shirt, leaving not a stitch of fabric on any of them.

Still kneeling on the tile by Thor’s legs, Steve took a moment to quickly drink in the sight of the man before him, and what a formidable sight it was. His body was cut fucking _everywhere_ , packed with thick, corded muscle and sinew that glided underneath all that smooth, inked up skin effortlessly. Frankly, Thor was a gorgeous specimen of man, and his beautiful body made Steve a bit envious of his size and shape, yet still incredibly hungry for it at the same time.

But it was Thor’s intimidating prick that caught his eye more than anything.

His uncut cock was about an inch longer than Steve’s, definitely, but Steve had him beat as far as girth went. The dark blond thatch of pubic hair at the base was neatly trimmed, whereas Steve’s was a little on the unruly side and Bucky’s was completely waxed off.

It was interesting, seeing how their bodies offered different things to Tony's viewer base, and that got Steve wondering about something else entirely: How would Thor’s prick feel in his mouth? Would his come taste sweet like Bucky’s, or would he be sharp and a little bitter as he'd always heard it was?

Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to leave those questions unanswered any longer.

Driven by his own curiosity, Steve leaned forward and ran his tongue up from the head of Thor’s prick to the base; drawing out a startled grunt from the man beside him.

The thrill of it all hit him like a bolt of lightning, and his own dick gave a happy twitch that had Steve leaking fat beads of precum onto the white tile under him. Steve liked the way it sounded when Thor was caught off guard by his own pleasure, how his reaction to it was to doubled down on tongue-fucking Bucky until all he could do was curse and gasp. He wanted to feed into that cycle of pleasure, wanted to hear Thor come undone and know that it was Steve’s mouth that caused him to become so fucking desperate. 

So Steve inched closer, settling himself in between Thor’s spread legs to get his mouth on him, slowly chasing Thor’s pleasure for him as he swallowed his cock down to the root; his throat convulsing a little as he choked and sputtered.

One of Thor’s big hands wound its way into Steve’s hair, tugging this way and that, guiding him into a faster rhythm that had Steve grasping the base of his own dick to keep him from shooting off right then and there. As much as he enjoyed being in control during sex, there was a small, neglected part of him that wanted to _be_ controlled, to have someone use him the way that Thor was. But never in his life did he think that it would set his blood on fire this intensely.

Time passed slowly like that, and for a while there, Steve’s senses had narrowed down to only the hot cock in his mouth, coating his tongue in the sharp, musky taste of Thor while Bucky quickly lost what was left of his mind, hollering and swearing incessantly where Thor had him pinned to the countertop.

Steve glanced up lazily in an attempt to get a better look, suckling on the head of Thor’s fat dick as if it were his only purpose in life. Of course, Thor wasn’t looking back at him, far too preoccupied with licking Bucky open more than he already was; leaving him loose and sloppy with spit, cheeks red with the start of a beard burn that would smart something awful once this was all over with.

Steve didn’t mind that Thor’s attention was elsewhere. He was more than happy to trace the lines of Thor’s abs with his eyes, taking in the entirety of the ink mural that he previously couldn’t make out very clearly. The tattoo on his chest wrapped around to cover the entirety of his back like a breastplate; depicting monochrome images of greatswords and horses, men in bronze helmets with long, braided beards. In the center of the epic battle playing out between good and evil was Yggdrasil; the tree of the world. It’s long branches reaching out and above toward Thor's arms and neck.

It was beautiful, truly, but Steve didn’t exactly have much time to critically assess the ink on Thor’s body, as the hand in Steve’s hair was tugging him off the cock in his mouth none too gently. 

By the time Steve was able to shake himself out of his own head, Thor had picked Bucky up again and was now carrying him out to the leather sectional in the living room; Bucky’s legs wrapped around Thor’s waist as the blond sealed their mouths together messily in a heated kiss that should have been downright disgusting, given where his mouth had just been.

Knowing Bucky as he did though, the fact that Thor's mouth was filthy only made the kiss that much more appealing.

It was quite impressive that Thor was able to reach the couch without tripping over anything, especially with the way Bucky was tugging on his hair, and as he set Bucky down on the leather cushions, he glanced over his shoulder and motioned for Steve–who was still a bit addled from what they were just doing–to come closer with a seductive curl of his finger, unsatisfied with how it just himself and Bucky having all the fun.

Steve followed after them, led to where Bucky was waiting for him like an excited dog pulling on a leash.

"Go on," Thor gently coaxed once Steve was kneeling on the edge of the couch, smiling warmly even as the cameras moved in to follow them. "You can claim him first if you'd like.”

It took Steve a minute to remember how to speak, which was a new sensation for him that was both exciting and terrifying.

Was this what Bucky felt every time they fucked? Body loose, head full of cotton. It was nice not to be so stuck inside his head all the time, and who knew that it would only take a dick in his mouth and a rough hand in his hair to get him to the point where he could finally just relax. 

"S’that what you want, Buck?" Steve asked, and admittedly, Bucky was a little worse off than Steve, so much so that he could hardly form a word that wasn't a plea or a curse at the moment, but he _was_ able to give Steve a little nod before he turned around, bracing his hands on the arm of the couch, wordlessly presenting his ass for Steve.

Thor moved around to the side, gently taking Bucky by the jaw just to shove his cock back down Bucky’s throat.

Steve, on the other hand, leaned over to knock the lid off the ottoman to his left, reaching inside to grab the bottle of lube Tony had stashed there for this exact purpose. He was quick to slick up his fingers, working one, two, then three digits into Bucky almost perfunctorily like he couldn’t wait to skip to the best part.

Steve’s throbbing cock had been neglected for the most part, which he was just now starting to notice once he’d wrapped his slicked up hand around himself to give it a few playful tugs. He was wet at the tip, veins bulging along the thick length of his shaft, balls hanging heavy between his legs.

From there on, it was as if Steve were looking in through a keyhole. The cameramen around him faded from sight, replaced by the glorious vision of Thor rutting into Bucky’s mouth, encouraging him on with a nod and a pleased sigh.

It spurred him into action, sliding his warm hands up to grip Bucky by his hips; leaning over his back to mouth at the side of his jaw.

Bucky was mewling around the cock in his mouth, little broken sounds forcing their way out of his obstructed throat as Steve’s lips and teeth trailed a line of sharp, biting kisses down the back of his neck, stopping at his shoulder blades to suck at the sweat-dampened skin there.

“F-f- _fuck!”_ Bucky’s eyes rolled back, sloppily pulling his mouth off of Thor’s cock with a wet pop as his ass was stuffed full of Steve’s in one smooth slide.

Steve echoed the sentiment in the back of his mind at the feeling of all that tight heat wrapped around his dick once again, but the word slipped out of his own mouth abruptly when he felt Thor’s big hands firmly grip him by the hips to keep him still.

Steve hadn’t even realized that Thor had moved from the side of the couch to kneel on the floor behind him, and when he took a moment to glance over his shoulder and assess the scene, he had about a second to process the sight of Thor staring longingly at the place where he and Bucky were joined together before the blond leaned forward and ran his tongue up the underside of Steve’s balls, tonguing at the little strip of skin at the base of Steve’s cock where Bucky’s asshole was stretched tightly around him.

“Oh, God. _Thor,”_ Steve shuddered, voice a hoarse mess that matched how wrecked he felt at the moment. He’d never been rimmed during sex, never even considered it as a possibility for himself until now, but surprisingly, he found himself pushing his ass back to get more of Thor’s tongue where he’d never had the pleasure of having one before. Unfortunately,Thor didn’t take the hint this time, just kissed his way back up Steve’s taint to teasingly bite at one of his asscheeks.

The burst of sharp pain-tuned-pleasure zipping up his spine startled him, which only served to stuff Bucky full that much more when his hips snapped forward abruptly. They groaned in unison, and when Thor moved his bulk out of the way, Steve couldn’t help but fuck into Bucky a few dozen times, blindly chasing after his own pleasure before Thor put a stop to it with a well-placed hand on his chest, which felt as if Steve were pushing up against a brick wall.

“Bet he feels good, huh?” Thor rumbled, chuckling at Steve’s lack of restraint when it came to the miracle that was Bucky’s ass. “But you said we could share, Steven, and you’re not being very charitable, now are you?”

“Huh?” Steve mumbled, just now remembering that they were technically in the middle of a job. “Hey, no, wait!”

Bucky was abruptly pulled off of Steve’s cock by the hair on his head, leaving them both feeling bereft beyond words, but before Steve could raise much protest to it beyond an unhappy groan, the hand on his chest was shoving him back down onto the couch cushions, pinning Steve there while Bucky crawled on top of him to lie across his chest; Thor kneeling behind them both.

In the back of his mind, Steve knew what Thor was setting them up to do, but it was still a bit of a surprise when Bucky reached back to line up Steve’s cock with his loosened entrance; sliding it back inside of him with a sigh that Steve felt in the very marrow of his bones.

Bucky grinned triumphantly at the embarrassing sound he’d managed to punch out of Steve’s lungs once he’d bottomed out, his lips finding Steve’s in an uncoordinated celebratory kiss that looked about as drunk as they both felt at the moment. He was surrounded by all things Bucky, greedily breathing in the sugary scent of his shampoo, tasting the intoxicating essence of Thor’s precum on his tongue, feeling his hot skin slick with sweat as Steve’s fingertips traced up the delicate curve of his spine.

God, Steve was so gone for this man. Head over fucking heels in love to the point where, in his fuck-drunk stupor, he’d almost said it out loud to the man who didn’t even know Steve was interested in him, let alone in love with him.

“God, Buck,” He’d groaned, pressing his sweaty forehead to Bucky’s, nuzzling his nose in between soft kisses. “Love how you fuckin’ feel around me. Love how sweet you are when you take it. Fuck, I just love y-” but he couldn’t choke the word out fast enough before he’d felt the bulbous head of Thor’s prick pressing intently against the rim of Bucky’s already stuffed asshole.

Bucky cut Steve’s foolish confession off at the knees with a broken yowl that echoed in his ringing ears. Thor was slowly pushing his way inside, lining up his slick cock with Steve’s in the tightest vice grip his prick had ever experienced before.

The pressure around him was almost painful, heavy and hot like a fist squeezing him for all he’s worth, and from the look and sound of things, Bucky wasn’t faring much better.

His lust-blackened eyes were wide with shock, jaw slackened against his will as long, breathless sobs poured out of his open mouth. Bucky’s face was twisted up in painful pleasure, fingernails digging into the skin of Steve’s shoulders where he’d been holding him so tightly, and Steve was clinging onto him for dear life as well.

Of course, Steve was rightfully worried for a moment that maybe this was too much for Bucky, that he wanted to stop but couldn’t force the words out of his mouth to call it quits. But then Thor pulled his hips back and began to move, and all coherent thought went right out the fucking window.

Bucky tightened his death grip on Steve’s shoulders, wanton, punched-out sounds flowing from his throat when Steve finally got with the program and began to thrust his hips up as well; timing it just right so that when Thor was pulling out, Steve was pushing back in.

It took a bit of trial and error to get the right rhythm down, each of them wanting to move at different speeds and strengths, but once they did, it was hands down the best fucking thing Steve’s ever felt in his god damn life.

It was nothing but bright, white-hot pleasure, engulfing Steve’s frayed nerves like a raging fire that would burn him down to ash by the time this was all over. He could hardly focus on anything else but the feeling of Thor’s cock against his, pistoning opposite his own and pushing him that much closer to the point of no return.

In fact, Steve was so drunk off the sensation of it that he’d almost missed the moment when Bucky finally came on their cocks. He’d cracked his eyes open when the warmth of Bucky’s body left his chest, moaning roughly at the sight of Thor’s hand wrapped around Bucky’s throat, pulling him flush against Thor’s chest as he fucked him from behind, whispering a slew of filth into his ear all the while.

Bucky’s hands were wrapped around Thor’s forearm, back bowed, cock bouncing with the force of their thrusts, body shaking as his orgasm slammed into him like a speeding truck. The sensation of Bucky’s hot channel milking them as he spasmed through his climax quickly dragged Steve over the edge as well, and he groaned as if he’d been punched in the gut as he seized up and shot his load deep inside of Bucky; coating Thor’s cock in his thick spunk as well.

Steve had slipped out of Bucky’s gaping hole pretty quickly once he’d softened up enough, acutely aware that Thor had pulled out as well and that Bucky was now facing the opposite direction; his mouth open as Thor rapidly jerked himself off, coming with a thunderous groan and covering Bucky’s pretty face in fat streaks of jizz.

Steve was enamored by the sight of it all, and he wasn’t even thinking about anything but the blissed-out look on their faces when he sat up, spread Bucky’s reddened cheeks apart, and sealed his mouth over Bucky’s sloppy asshole; sticking his tongue inside of him to lick his own come out of Bucky’s ass.

 _“Oh, Jesus, fuck!”_ Bucky gasped, shivering bodily with oversensitivity. “T-too much, Stevie. Fucking _too much!”_

“Sorry,” Steve said, playfully nipping at Bucky’s ass one last time before he pulled away to lie back down and catch his breath. “Don’t know what came over me. I’ve just always wanted to do that.”

“S’okay. Glad I could help fulfill that fantasy for you, Stevie,” He chuckled breathlessly, sagging a little against the arm of the couch. 

It took him a minute to realize that the scene was over, and just like it always had before, things moved rather quickly from there. The only difference was that Tony didn’t come over immediately to chat them up, choosing to remain in the dining area with Heimdall while they talked about something Steve couldn’t hear.

“Steven,” Thor said, reaching out his hand to pull Steve off of the couch and onto his feet. Thor’s arms engulfed him in a bear-hug that had Steve wheezing into his shoulder a second later, giving his back a few friendly bro pats for good measure before stepping away. “It’s been a thrill to work with you, mate. I hope we get the chance to do so again soon.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Steve mumbled in lieu of saying anything even remotely sentimental to...whatever that was. “It was fun.”

“I’m glad,” Thor grinned. He then turned to where Bucky was lying across the arm of the couch like a wet rag, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek that had Bucky grinning lazily from ear to ear. “As always, it’s an absolute pleasure whenever I’m able to get my hands on you, Little one.”

“Pleasure's all mine,” Bucky sighed, gazing up at Thor with a sort of starstruck awe gleaming in his tired, teary eyes. “You’ll call when you’re home?”

“Of course. I always do.”

And that was that. Thor disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up while Tony swooped in like he usually did to fuss over Bucky, offering him water and chocolate to combat the horrors of subdrop or whatever Tony called it. Only this time, he did the same for Steve, which was kind of nice considering how wrung out he felt after all of that.

Of course, Tony hovered like a helicopter mom to make sure they were both okay before sending them home, which also meant that Steve and Bucky had little to no privacy with each other before they were ultimately separated again.

It was intentional, Steve knew, but it still rankled to not be able to talk to Bucky alone after sharing in something that intense. But still, what could he really do about that?

It wasn't until later, when he was already in bed for the night, that Steve remembered the unread message Bucky sent him during the shoot. With all the coordination of a newborn fawn, Steve scrambled out of bed and dove for his discarded pants on the bedroom floor, ripping out his phone to see what Bucky had sent him.

Heart in his throat, Steve read out the message. 

**_Bucky [10:04 AM]:_ ** _I can see now why you didn’t go to dinner with us. You don’t have to worry about Thor. You don’t have to worry about anyone. I’m yours, if you want me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, or if this last part was a disappointment. As always, comments are cherished beyond measure. Thank you for reading❤

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!💜


End file.
